H:TEC: Learning to Love
by chahoppy
Summary: The following story is compiled of threads from my Harry Potter RPG board, Hogwarts: The Enchanted Curse. Each of the following Chapters form one thread that I and another person had typed out. I only own Sabine Jayson.
1. Introduction & Profiles

**Sabine Jayson and Mark Evans**

The following story is compiled of threads from my Harry Potter RPG board, _Hogwarts: The Enchanted Curse._ Each of the following Chapters form one thread that I and another person had typed out. I only own Sabine Jayson. I do not own the Harry Potter universe or Mark Evans or Isabella Galvin.

Do not steal anything from this Story! And DO NOT steal these characters!

Note: Since this story is compiled from threads, it is to be assumed and expected that some of the said threads were not completed. Those threads have been posted. Threads that are still in progress will that "Still in Progress" written in the Title of the Chapter in the Chapters drop down menu.

--

Sabine's Profile General 

Name: Sabine Astrid Jayson

Age / Birthday: 27 / January 15

Blood-Type: Half-Blood

Pets: None.

Appearance 

Eyes: Sabine's eyes are almond in shape. Their color is a deep green with dark eyelashes surrounding her eyes. Her eyes are often the entrance into her soul, as the phrase may be. Her eyes often telling how she is feeling and sometimes even what she is thinking. Sabine is not very good at keeping her feelings from being expressed through her eyes.

Hair: Her hair is a light blonde in coloring. The strands fall to about her shoulders in length and usually carry a wave to their form. When Sabine is working, her hair is usually clipped up in someway so the strands will stray out of her way. However, there are always a few strands that escape near the front to frame her face in a pretty sort of way.

General: Sabine strands at a height of around five foot eight. Her form is thin and lean, with soft curves. Her skin is slightly pale in coloring and very often she will burn when out in the sun for too long. Her skin does not tan easily. Sabine will rarely wear any make-up, usually this is because she just doesn't have the time to apply any in the morning. And also for the fact she doesn't really see any point of "dolling" herself up for work at the Hospital.

Her clothing style is usually casual with a touch of elegance. She doesn't very often wear jeans, only when she doing work that will require her to get dirty. Instead she usually wears more slacks and blouses than jeans and t-shirt. But this not to say she will never wear such clothing. Her robe selection is usually dark in color as Sabine doesn't care for such a lot of light color over her form. It just seems odd to wear a robe of pastel or light coloring. But then, there are always the exception.

Personality 

Sabine is a gentle soul. She isn't one to think meanly of other people and will often try to suppress quarrels that are starting around her by trying to passify the comments made. However, this is not to say that she never thinks mean of anyone, as that would not be possible. Sabine lives in the real world and see a variety of things every day. She could not keep such a clean perspective of the world forever.

She has a good sense of humor and will most likely see humor in a lot of things around her or she will allow people to make her the butt of a joke. Sabine is just one to take things in strides. If something is bad, she won't let it just walk over her, she will strand up for herself though. However, it does take a lot to make the woman upset or mad. She is just very easy going. However, due to her easy-going-ness, it can be hard to tell what she really thinks of something. Sabine is not normally a person to get really worked over things. Her emotions are not exaggerated but they are there.

In many instances, Sabine can be very persistent. However, one sees this mainly where her profession is concerned. Whether she is currently working or not, if Sabine knows that someone is in pain, she will try to help them. It's just the way she is. Sabine doesn't just see her job as a profession. It's a part of her. She loves helping people. It was why she became a healer in the first place.

Likes: Sabine does have a love of animals. One would probably not realize this since she doesn't have any pets. Also, she tends to be weary around the ones she doesn't know. Sabine just doesn't have much interaction with animals. She never really did before she met Mark. Past animals, Sabine is also fond of white tulips, but she isn't one to say no to a rose or a carnation or some other flower. The woman can see the beauty in the flowers, it's just the tulips are her favorite.

As for food, Sabine is a fan of strawberries. They are her favorite food. Past strawberries she couldn't really say if she liked anything else as strongly. She mainly likes fruits and some of the vegetables but she couldn't claim she has a favorite, favorite dish.

Dislikes: Sabine dislikes many spicy foods. She never been real fan of spicy things ever since she was a little girl and her father had tricked her into eating something spicy when he said it would be sweet. Needless to say, her father had a food laugh but she had not enjoyed it very much. Since then, Sabine has forgone the spicy foods.

Sport wise, Sabine is not a fan of Quidditch. It was never something she had gotten into as a student. And now, she just dislikes it because of all the injuries she sees in result of it. How could someone like to play a sport where there were so many possible ways to get hurt from it. Was it a death wish? Was the possible injury the factor in drawing the interest of people towards it?

History 

Place of Birth: Straffordshire, England.

Nationality: British and French

Languages: English

Parents: Brendon and Hally Jayson

Siblings: Only child.

History: Sabine's family is of middle class standing. Her parents had made enough for them to get by comfortably. Her mother is a witch who married a muggle man. Her father had taken the knowledge that his wife was a witch very well. Since her father was a muggle, Sabine had grown up in the Muggle world mostly. She also knew the Magical world because she would accompany her mother around a lot as a child.

When Sabine turned eleven she was accepted in a couple magical schools, however her mother decided to send her to Hogwarts. In Hogwarts, Sabine was sorted into the Hufflepuff house. She spent the seven years of her schooling struggling with her grades. Sabine was not a good student, in the meaning that classes were hard for her. She could study so much and it still seemed as she would do bad. However, as the years progressed she worked harder and was able to pass her tests at a good level.

After Hogwarts, Sabine took an internship with St. Mungos where she trained to become a healer. After a few years, she reached the status of full Healer and had taken on a more permanent position at the Hospital. However, with the news of Hogwarts, Sabine was transferred to the school to take on the position of the School Healer either permanently or until one could be hired.

Other 

Wand: 8" Willow with Phoenix Tears core.

Anything Else? No.

--

Mark's Profile 

**General**

**Name:** _Mark Joseph Evans _  
**Age / Birthday:** _25/ November 12_  
**Blood-Type:** _Pure-Blood_  
**Pets:** _Mark feels that as thhe CoMC professor all the animals of Hogwarts are his. However, Dumb & Dumber are two pugs he has had since he was 23._

**Appearance**

**Eyes:** _Shaped like round walnuts, Mark's eyes are one of the predominate features on his face. Black as night, they seem to be full of life, energy, and love. When he gets emotion, whether it be happy or sad, they seem to almost lost a glow. When he gets depressed they become a sad shade of gray._  
**Hair:** _Curly and black. Mark's hair is usually cute and barbered to a style that suites Mark and how he was brought up. If he lets it get to long, it becomes to curly and is hard to care for. His hair color does change colors during the season. However, the change can go unnoticed._  
**General:** _Mark is not short by any means. Standing at 6'1, he usually stands tall and proud of himself. His mother was a doctor so, he has always been healthy and his body shows that. His teeth are perfectly aligned and white, he is thin but it is a healthy thin. He has visible muscle tone from working with different animals._

**Personality**

**Strengths:** _Mark is friendly. As he has grown up, he has opened his mind to more of the world and try to understand each point of view on each different debate. He also an amazing listener and is very cautious and pay's attention to the details that surround him._  
**Weaknesses:** _Sadly, Mark trusts people too easily. He has been hurt in the past, but feel that everyone is naturally good they just decide not to show it. As time has moved, Mark has tried to change but can't seem to not tell people his life and secrets._  
**Traits:** _Mark is known to be a joker and a kidder. He loves to play practical jokes and loves being pranked. He is really a kid at heart._

**History**

**Place of Birth:** _Mark was born in Tampa, Florida._  
**Nationality:** _Mark is Jewish and British._  
**Languages:** _Mark speaks English and French (Mom's Fault)_  
**Siblings:** _Mark has one sister, Maureen, she is two years older and teaches English at a Muggle High School. (She is not a witch)_  
**History:** _Mark was born in Tampa, Florida, the oldest son of Jewish American parents Adam Evans, who is a muggle lawyer, and Valerie Siefman, a healer at St. Mungo's. He has an older sister, Maureen. His parents moved to London when he was seven because his mother had finally gotten a teaching job at Starlight Academy, a small wizard school in Bath's. As times went on, Mark grew into the wizard that he is today. He fell in love with animals and decided to study them when he left the academy. At the age of 19, he was awarded the National Magical Beast Identification Award and was named Honorary Maigzoologiist. However, he decided he wanted to follow in his mother's footsteps and wanted to teach. So after attaining his degree, he became looking for a job. Thanks to Owen…here he is._

**Other**

**Quidditch:** _Mark was a chaser and went on to be Quidditch Captain._  
**Wand:** _13 inch, mahogany wand with sweat of a troll and tail of a unicorn._  
**Anything Else?** _Mark is actually afraid of too much wand work. He likes to rough it._

--

Isabella's Profile 

**General**

**Name:** _Isabella Miguel Galvan, also known as Isa and Bella_  
**Age / Birthday:** _18; May 30_  
**Blood-Type:** _Pure blood_  
**Pets:** _None_

**Appearance**

_Bella's eyes are a bright brown, which is possible, by the way, unless there is something wrong with my mirror. They are her most bold feature, sort of shouting at you. Many of her emotions are shown in her eyes. Her eyelashes are long and dark. She has long, wavyish hair falling to mid-back. She usually leaves it either down, in a ponytail, or in a bun. It is very dark, almost black. She is very short, 5' 7", half an inch shorter than her sister. She isn't fat nor skinny; just short, though this shortness makes her healthy weight seem slightly greater. She has dark skin, though slightly paler than Maia's.  
Her clothing is simple, often just jeans and a t-shirt, though sometimes she's inclined to wear clothes more like her Spanish heritage. For formal wear, she will usually wear something Spanish. She just likes it better. She's quite pretty, but others tended to disregard that because of her height.  
_

**Personality**

_She's usually quiet and subdued, though she can be aroused into energeticness, usually by her sister. They have contrasting personalities; Maia is much more daring, while Isabella likes the familiar. Though calm and quiet, she is also fun. She loves to laugh, and to make people laugh. She tends to keep her true feelings hidden, except around Maia. When upset, she will usually supress her anger till she gets away from the person, then spill her guts out to her sister. On rare occasions does she feel she can't confide in Maia. She trusts her a whole lot.  
She's actually a bit of a rebel. Isa is often contradictory, sometimes subconciously. She's not a rebel in terms of actions; she doesn't generally disobey, unless of course the order is ridiculous. But her opinions are very strong and usually different from the majority. Bella usually keeps her thoughts to herself, but in a debate, or when she disagrees, she will speak her mind.  
Isabella is also compassionate. She will always lend a helping hand, which is why she chose to be a Healer. She had also considered being an Auror, but decided she wasn't brave enough. She is very excited to be a Healer, as she loves to help people and was always interested in Herbology and Potions. She is very serious about it, and studies hard.  
She is pretty forgiving; she's not very good at holding a grudge, even if she tries. She does get into arguments, but unless they are huge, she doesn't make a big deal of it after. Bella has occasionally gotten in a few physical fights, but generally tries to keep things nonviolent. She's very protective; she will stand up for a friend at the blink of an eye. All it takes to bring out Isa's more energetic side is injustice.  
She's also friendly; she'll usually come up to people and say hi, and will welcome people new to insert something here. Though quiet, she's not shy, and once she gets comfortable with someone, she's not really quiet anymore; she will chatter her mouth off._

**History**

**Place of Birth:** _Malaga, Spain_  
**Nationality:** _Spanish_  
**Languages:** _Spanish, English_  
**Siblings:** _Maia Galvan, age 14_  
**History:** _Isa's parents, Maria and Miguel, both were born in Malaga, Spain, though her father moved to London at an early age, while her mother remained in Malaga. Both went to Hogwarts and returned to Spain after graduation. Both Isabella and Maia were born in Spain and loved it.  
When Maia was born, Bella was jealous. Maia was getting all the attention that Bella had gotten before. She resented Maia's babyishness and often was mean to her, knocking over carefully constructed towers of blocks, taking away her bottle, etc. However, as they got older, they got closer naturally. Nothing big happened to bring them together, it just sort of happened.  
They soon became inseparable. They spent almost all their time together, but sometimes they were apart. Isa never did know what Maia did during those times, but Isabella ran. She loved to run; she'd run for miles. It cleared her mind; it still does. As a child, she was pretty much worry-free, but even then it was exhilarating. Now it serves as a way to get away from her problems.  
Her parents, being Hogwarts graduates themselves, decided she was to attend Hogwarts. She was heartbroken; she'd expected to go to school in Malaga. Bella was far from thrilled with the prospect of leaving her beloved España. When it was time to go to King's Cross, she cried and shouted and basically threw a temper tantrum. After arriving at Hogwarts, and sorted into Hufflepuff, she found that she loved it, but could not help but miss her family and her country. Of course, four years later, when Maia came, she was delighted. Though Bella'd done her fair share of exploring in her early years, she and Maia still roamed the castle as they once had the streets of Malaga, discovering secret passageways and hidden closets. They remained tight-knit as ever, though they apart slightly as Isa grew up and Maia remained a child.  
She was never very popular, though of course she'd had some friends, and Maia. She did have one boyfriend in her seventh year, though they broke up.  
When it was time for Isabella to leave Hogwarts, she was upset. She knew what she wanted to do; she'd recieved Os in Herbology and Potions, and Es in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was ready to train to be a Healer. Her plans were to study at St. Mungo's. She was very happy about her career choice, but the thought of leaving Hogwarts and her sister was terrible. She then realized there was another way: she could study under the Healer at Hogwarts. She'd be able to be around her friends and her sister and the Hogwarts she loved. And she'd still have summer vacation to go home to Spain. She realized this after having already gone home, so she then returned immediately to Hogwarts to inquire of the Headmaster and the Healer whether an internship was possible.  
She began to study, also serving as a sort of assistant. She loved it, and loved that she was still at Hogwarts.  
When her Abuelo died, she was devastated, though not nearly as much as her sister. Bella had to assume a new role, not as a physical Healer, but an emotional one. It was difficult, because Maia had usually been the one comforting Bella, not the other way around. Maia is still impossibly upset, though it's been half a year.  
While Bella is doing her best to help her sister, she also has some struggles of her own; she is going through the changes of becoming an adult, and it is extremely confusing.  
_

**Other**

**Quidditch:** _None. She's not that brave._  
**Wand:** _Oak, 10 inches, unicorn tail_  
**Anything Else?** _Nope._


	2. A Connection

**A connection between animal and caretaker**

**Mark:**

Mark was in his own sanctuary. The one place where he could be with the animals he loved and the animals that he enjoyed to be around. He was brushing the back of a Hippogriff when he heard the sound of someone approaching the Beastairy. He moved some brown hair from his face and walked toward the door to his sanctuary.

"Hello.", he said, to the visitor, not to sure about them.

**Sabine:**

Sabine had been hesitant in leaving the Hospital Wing. She was the only qualified healer in the school and hence if she was not there then a person could be in trouble. Was she even allowed to leave the Hospital Wing? Sabine didn't know. It was her first time being a place where she was the only one who was working in the area.

However, she felt she allowed the opportunity to leave the area for a little bit. It would become a little dull if she was to stay there at all times. With this in thought, Sabine had left the Hospital Wing, leaving a note to say she could be found walking the grounds if needed. Her intentions were to get some fresh air.

Leaving the castle, Sabine noted how the sun was just starting to set with the progression of evening. She pulled her dark blue robes closer to her frame, the temperature going down with the descention of the sun. She was certain where she was going, however her decision was made for her when she passed the Beastairy and someone had said Hello.

The blonde witch moved closer to the door before she greeted the man there. "Evening," she said with a smile.

**Mark:**

Mark was shocked when he looked out the door and saw how the day had progressed. He had come into the small hut filled with magical creatures just after his last class and was still there.

He looked down at the brush in his hand and transfered it to his left. He then wiped it off on his white, collar shirt and offered it to the woman. He doubted she would want to shake his hand, but it wasn't that dirty. It had only been on the back of Molly.

"Mark Evans.", he said, smiling at the new woman. He decided she had to be abother pert of the staff, besides the teaching staff, because...she hadn't been on his update roster.

"What brings you out here?"

**Sabine:**

Sabine watch as he transferred the brush to his other hand, wiping that hand on his shirt before he offered it to her in a hand shake as he introduced himself. A small smile touched the woman's lips before she accepted his hand as she introduced herself.

"Sabine Jayson," she said, introducing herself, her smile changing from small to a normal one. She took her hand back before she turned her attention to his question.

"Just getting some air, the Hospital Wing can become rather stuffy ... especially being in it almost all day," she said with a small laugh.

She paused before she asked, "Would I be correct in assuming you are the Care of Magical Creatures Professor?" He had seemed to be at home in the Beastairy and it seemed to make sense.

**Mark:**

Mark was suprised that she took his hand. He dropped it back and walked over to a small cabinet. He waved her and welcomed her to step into his "domain."

He placed the brush down and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Sabine.", he said, bowing slightly. When she said she was in the Hospital Wing, he smiled at her.

"Ah, a healer then?", he questioned, using the proper term. He knew how upset some healers got being called a nurse. However, that was not here nor there. He ran his hand through his mess of hair and smiled at her.

"You would be correct in your assumption, Miss Jayson.", he said, noticing her ring finger was bare. He broke a smile before pointing at Molly, who had been stomping the floor and calling.

"You see...Molly doesn't like other women. Especially those who try to steal her man.", he said, walking toward the animal, before turning to wink at the woman.

She was pretty. Pretty and Hot. Two bonuses in Mark's book.

**Sabine:**

"Likewise," Sabine stated in response when he stated _Nice to meet you Sabine_. She followed him silently into the Beastairy, she wasn't paying particular attention to what he was doing as her eyes moved over the area examining things.

His next words brought her attention back to him, _Ah, a healer then?_ She smiled looking at him, noting how he had stated Healer and not Nurse. But then she wasn't to surprised, adults usually caught onto those things. "Aye, I just arrived from St. Mungos a few days ago," she stated.

Sabine's attention was caught by a stomping and calling in the area, her eyes resting on the hippogriff as her ears heard him say, _You see...Molly doesn't like other women. Especially those who try to steal her man._ She smiled again.

"Well, Molly need not worry. I'm not out to steal anyone's man," she said. "If she fears her man is going to be stolen, she'll need to keep an extra hold on him then, as men don't let themselves get stolen easily," she said with a grin towards Mark, having caught his wink.

"I would suggest not letting him out of her sight," she then remarked innocently as she looked into one of the stalls.

**Mark:**

Mark had entered the stall with Molly and went back to work on her back. This time, without the comb. If one would notice, Mark was a trusted individual. He didn't have to do the whole bow, eye contact, and other things.

He laughed at Sabine and turned his attention from Molly. He leaned against the Hippogriff, who gave an approving stomp, and looked at her. She was fairly young, probably around his age, and she was witty. No need to mention smart. Heck, she worked at St. Mungos.

His mind then rested on what all guys think about. Shaking it out, a mare in the stall across from him mirrored the action. "Oh stop it, Ricky.", he called, laughing.

"Want to go for a ride?", he questioned, patting Molly on the back.

**Sabine:**

Sabine watched for a moment as he entered the stall with the Hippogriff. She was not rusty enough in her knowledge not to notice how he had not bowed towards the creature and where likewise, Sabine had been keeping her distance.

She gave a soft chuckle when the man had shook his head and the other Hippogriff had gone likewise. She approached the one he had called Ricky as she came closer to them. However, before she came any closer she bowed to Ricky, keeping eye contact waiting until she received permission to come nearer. Gaining the permission, Sabine continued her progress until she leaned lightly against the stall to watch Mark and Molly, but far away that she wouldn't need to ask Molly's permission.

She blinked when he asked a question. "Pardon?" she asked. She was not sure if he had been talking to her or the Hippogriffs.

**Mark:**

Mark had been watching the woman and her actions. He gave her a light applause when she used her skills to manipulate Ricky. He smiled at Molly and waited for her answer.

And it wasn't what he expected. He smiled at her and tapped Molly's back. "Would you", he began pointing to the woman, "like to take a ride?", he finished, then pointing to the Hippogriff.

"And don't come in until you are sure you want to go. But I don't take no for an answer.", he said, walking over to the fence and leaning on it.

He would take her for a ride. It was his way of showing a girl a good time...or well some part of it.

**Sabine:**

The smile didn't leave her lips when he repeated the question. So it was towards herself. However, she was not going to be getting on the back of any of the Hippogriffs.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to take no for an answer," she said, "and no offense to these guys," she met both Hippogriff's gazes, "you're not getting me up on either of their backs," she stated.

Sabine may have a love of animals but she wasn't going for a ride on any ... she didn't even fly on a broom. She had been lucky to have passed flying lessons as a first year ... but then she had been lucky to pass any of her classes. Her school years had been tough in that respect.

Despite her lack of skill, there was another small reason for her refusal. She had a distinct fear of grounds. Grounds as in falling from a very large height and meeting the ground unexpecting. She wasn't scared of heights, it was the falling that she was scared of.

**Mark:**

Mark looked defeated. He said he wouldn't take no, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. So he turned to Molly and shrugged. "I guess it will be just you and me next time.", he said, before walking out of the stall and smiling at her.

"You are glad you are cute. And a healer.", he said, the last part just in there so he wouldn't sound like a pervert. He smiled at the woman again before turning to latch the gate.

"Would you like to take a walk with me? Maybe see what my life is like?", he questioned, making sure to look at her. He didn't want to have her thinking he carried on conversations with the animals...even though he did.

**Sabine:**

At his expression on her answer, Sabine did feel bad for her refusal but she was not going to change her mind. Maybe someday someone would coax her onto one but it wasn't going to be today ... unless was severly drunk, but lets not go there.

Sabine arched a brow at his comment towards herself. "Am I glad I'm cute?" she questioned looking at him. His statement had been a little odd, on the verge of not making much sense to her. She pushed it from her mind when he asked her another question.

"Well, I did leave the confines of the Hospital Wing to take a walk," she stated with a smile, "and it's always more pleasurable to have company," she added. Sabine did not think him odd if he had conversation with animals, it would be strange not to. Animals may not be able to answer back in understandable terms but it was polite to talk to them nonetheless.

Sabine approached the exit to the Beastairy.

**Mark:**

"Be very glad you are cute. Being cute is a good thing.", he said, locking up the gate that lead to Ricky's stall. He tapped the animal on the beak and waved for him to go and lay down. He blew out a small candle on a table and moved to the exit of his sanctuary.

"You know, these animals are my life. They are the only people who will sit and listen to me talk about nothing.", he said, walking to the exit. He pulled the doors closed and with a snap of his fingers the door locked.

"So, Sabine, are you enjoying your time here?", he questioned, placing his hands behind his back and walking along the edge of the large Forbidden Forest.

**Sabine:**

"Being cute is not always a good thing," Sabine commented with a smile. "Draws unwanted attention sometimes ... but it is handy in getting people to do things," she stated innocently.

As he locked up the area, she turned her face to look up at the sky. She mused on his next statement, "You just haven't found the right person, there are many people in the world who will listen to nothing ... some may even speak nothing back at you," she said. Was she speaking nothing just then? It had not made much sense and yet it did.

_So, Sabine, are you enjoying your time here?_ She looked at him when he asked that question, her feet moving to keep pace with him. "I suppose," she stated in response. "It's different from being a student here ... for one I didn't spend the majority of my time in one place ... well actually I did I guess," she said thoughtfully.

She had always seemed to be studying as a student, working to keep her grades good. Had she even done anything fun as a student? She could hardly remember.

**Mark:**

"Well if you don't want attention...why be soo cute?", he questioned, as the walked along the forest's edge. He pushed his hair from his face and listened to her muse on about his statement.

She seemed to speak nothing back to him and a spark went off in his eyes, but he didn't let her see that. He smiled at the woman and just continued on their walk.

"Ah. I didn't attend Hogwarts. My alma matter is Starlight Academy. It is in Bath's.", he said, kicking a stone. He found a small area and offered her a space.

"Want to sit? Got a nice view of the lake.", he said, looking at the area.

**Sabine:**

"One can't help the way they are born," Sabine stated simply to his question of why be so cute if one didn't want attention. Was being cute something one could help? After all, beauty, cuteness were all in the eye of the beholder. It was not Sabine's place to say she was cute or not.

She glanced at him when he spoke about the Academy he had attended. "Starlight?" she repeated before saying, "I can't say I have heard of it." Not that she paid a large amount of attention to the various other schools. She had not even seemed to show a large amount of attention towards the world in general. Her life had revolved around her job at the Hospital. Her life had been so routine and busy ... it was the reason she didn't have any pets.

Sabine turned her gaze towards the lake when he mentioned the view they had from their vantage point. "I suppose," she said in response. Sabine took a seat looking at the lake once more before she turned her gaze towards the man again.

"How have you been liking Hogwarts?" she asked, interested. He had not attended the school as a child ... it would be interesting to get the view point from that end of things. The Divination's Professor had seemed tight lipped ... but then she had not seemed the chatting type either.

**Mark:**

When the woman sat down, Mark just looked at her. She reminded him so much of his first girlfriend. Alyssa Ainsley. How he loved Alyssa. She had beauty, talent, and a brain. However, she couldn't handle the fact that he loved animals. Filthy creatures were her name for them.

He pushed that from his thoughts when she asked him how he liked Hogwarts. "I love it here. I wanted to go work at Starlight, but they don't have nearly as much animals there. And their Beastiary isn't as big.", he said, looking out at the lake.

"So, I am guessing you live close by?", he questioned. He had recently bought a small apartment in Hogsmeade.

**Sabine:**

_So, I am guessing you live close by?_

Sabine shook her head, "No, not really ... my Apartment is close to St. Mungos," she said. "A cousin of mine is staying there now ... I currently have quarters within the castle." Sabine had not wanted to let go her apartment, especially if she didn't end up staying at the school very long. So instead she had rented it out to one of her younger cousin, the girl having job a few streets down so it had worked out. 

Thinking over the question, she realized in a way she did live close by now. It was still hard to think of the school as her new residence. However, Sabine did not verbally correct herself, only mentally. It did not matter that much. Besides, it was easier for her to live within the school, she was accessible twenty four seven for whatever could happen. Not that Sabine expected anything to, but one never knows.

**Mark:**

Mark listened to her talk about her apartment. "Yeah. I live here during the term, but I just bought an apartment over in Hogsmeade for the breaks and times I need to just get away.", he said, pointing to the village across the grand lake.

"You know, Sabine, since you turned down a ride on Molly...I have to take you out to dinner. A completely friendly dinner.", he said, as a light smirk hit his lips.

It was the smirk that usually won the deal. However, things might be different for him.

**Sabine:**

Sabine arched a brow at his statement. "Oh, I don't know," she stated. "I can't possibly say how my time schedule is going to be day to day..." she stated. She wasn't sure why she was trying to turn him off it. Perhaps because she was not used to doing this with people, having and making social engagements.

However, she was correct in her knowledge of not knowing her time schedule. She was slave to the Hospital Wing. If someone got sick or hurt she had to be there, it was her job. With a school this large, it was likely that she would have someone in Wing everyday and who knows at what time of day they could come in.

She glanced briefly at him before she turned her gaze to the lake. The Healer had caught sight of the smirk on his lips. If she had continued to look at him she knew she would probably cave. The man was cute, she conceded that.

**Mark:**

Mark looked at the woman as if she had to be joking. He let the smirk fall from his lips and he just sighed. She had pushed him away twice and it was not like him to get pushed away twice.

Sighing, he looked out at the lake and just shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself.", he said, picking up some of the grass and throwing it back down.

Like any man, she had hurt his ego and he felt like crap. He turned to look at the woman. She was pretty, but he couldn't understand her inner-workings. He had really hoped that she would say yes and they could build a relationship.

"If you do get a minute, I would be honored to take you out.", he added, his voice soft. Third times a charm...or it could be.

**Sabine:**

_If you do get a minute, I would be honored to take you out._

Well, he had stated it would be a friendly dinner, but she really couldn't say if she would be free or not. Sabine had noted the small note of disappointment in his manner. She chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment before she said.

"The best I can say is," she started, "stop by the Hospital Wing sometime and see if I'm busy or not and if I'm not grab me then as who knows when someone will break an arm or something," she said with a small smile. 

Being a school Healer was a little different from the hospital in some way. The Hospital had appointments and walk in, a lot of walk in. The school from what she gathered was all walk ins. There was no telling when a student or staff member might come waltzing through the door and with what.

**Mark:**

Mark listened to her give him a second chance and it made him do an internal 'YES!'. He smiled looking at the woman and crossed his arms. His body turned toward her and he just kept smiling.

"Thanks. I have not been very successful in the making friends department and I think it would do me so good.", he said. It was true in all forms of the word honesty.

He then pulled her into a hug and only let go when he felt awkward. "Yeah...thanks.", he said, before turning his attention to the lake before she could see his red face.

**Sabine:**

To say Sabine was surprise to find herself pulled into a hug was an understatement. Her own face was probably as red as Mark's. She cleared her throat lightly once they were parted and Mark was looking off towards the lake.

"You're welcome," she said before she got to her feet. She brushed the dirt from the hem of her robes as she thought over what he had said before his hugging her. She found it difficult to believe he was not doing well in the friend department. He seemed friendly enough. What was to stop him from making any friends amongst the staff ... well unless he hasn't really met the staff yet.

Sabine looked at the lake for a few moments before she stated, "I should head back to the Hospital Wing." She wasn't too worried, as she had not seen anyone running the grounds looking for her. So she doubted that there had been any problems during her time away.

**Mark:**

Mark stood and looked at the woman. He sighed and shook his head. He was a little disappointed that she was rushing back, but with her job she really had no other choice.

He stepped toward her and gave her another small hug and looked at her when the broke. "Thanks again. I will stop by sometime.", he said, stepping back and smiling. He moved back again and found himself tripping over the rock.

"Ouch!.", he proclaimed, looking at his ankle. He had obviously twisted it. He looked at Sabine, and blushed. Standing, he nearly fell again. The pain was severe, but he put on a strong face.

"So...see ya.", he said, strained.

**Sabine:**

"Oh, no you don't," Sabine stated her voice stern, although it's normal friendly tone was still present. But her tone brook no questions. He should of known better than to try and play it brave when his company was a healer. Even if it had not been serious she would of insisted on checking it out.

"If you don't sit down now, you'll be visiting me in the Hospital Wing sooner than you anticipated," she stated with a smirk and she motioned for him to sit down. 

"Though really, if you didn't want me to leave you could have just said so, you didn't need to go hurting yourself," she then teased him lightly with a smile. A smile that took any embarassment that may have been caused by her statement away. She then took out her wand from her robe's pocket.

**Mark:**

Mark laughed at the woman, but shook his head. He moved his ankle away from her and pulled himself up to the rock. "Honestly. I will be fine. I can make it to my quarters and then just ice the ankle.", he said.

He didn't want to bother her and this was how he naturally was. He took pain and just dealt with it. It was how he was brought up and how he lived his life.

"Nah. I will be just fine. And besides, you probably have a room full of sick students as we speak.", he added, pulling up his pants leg. His ankle was starting to swell and he quickly let go...hoping Sabine didn't see.

**Sabine:**

"No one has come looking the grounds for me, so thats fines," Sabine stated, however she didn't back off nistead she took the few steps closer to him. Her hands were on her hips, her toe tapping.

Her entire demeanor told Mark quite frankly that she wasn't going to leave until she had looked at his ankle. "Now quit being a baby and let me look at your ankle!" she stated. She was used to the stubborn people, hell she was one of them. The woman would not back down until she had gotten her, at least in the area of healing.

If she had too she would charm him to sit still and it probably shown in her eye. Sabine didn't make a move to do anything, instead she waited for him to get into his head that she wasn't going to back down. It was far easier to treat a willing patient than a resisting one.

**Mark:**

Mark sighed and registered that it was no use fighting against the woman. He moved his leg so it was sitting in front of the healer and he just sighed.

He tried to push his shoe off, but nearly screamed in pain. A yimper escaped his lips and he tried to play it off by blinking the tears away. He looked at her and it showed how much it hurt in his eyes.

"Your turn."

**Sabine:**

"Thank you," she stated with a small smile when he said it was her turn. She was glad that he didn't choose to make her resort to dirty methods. She really hated having to do that sometimes.

Sabine crouched so she was level with his ankle. However before she even touched it she had waved her wand and a numbing spell took place over his ankle. She glanced him briefly to make sure that the spell had indeed taken place before she rolled the cuffs of his pants up and pushed his sock away. Sabine had no qualms over what she was doing. She was at work, such thoughts didn't enter her mind.

With his ankle numb, it allowed Sabine the ability to feel it with her fingers with no worries to hurting the man. After a moment she proclaimed, "Twisted." However, Sabine's actions didn't linger long before she started moving again. Once more her wand came to action, a spell acting as a binding to keep his ankle straight while the second spell healed his ankle. The swelling went down slightly and Sabine removed the charms she used from his ankle and then the one that numbed. The pain was still there but not as strong as it was.

"Your ankle will hurt for a few days, but as long as you don't do anything serious, heavy lifting and so on, it'll be fine," she stated as she got to her feet. "Just take it easy the next two days."

**Mark:**

Mark allowed the woman to do her magic and just sort of sat there and waited for her to diagnosis his ailment. He watched as she numbed and healed everything.

He then listened to her give him the commands. "Alright.", he said, not really moving. "I am just going to sit here for a while.", he said, before turning to the lake.

"See you around."

**Sabine:**

That had seemed a bit cold, as if she was just brushed off. Not even a thank you, however she didn't really expect one considering he had not wanted her to look at his ankle in the first place... but still. Sabine refused to dwell on it, so she brushed it from her mind.

She stood up fully before putting her wand away and brushing off her her robes. "Good-bye then," she stated her tone still light, probably not as light as it was but still light.

Sabine turned then and started the trek back to the castle and in turn the Hospital Wing. She did not expect there would be anyone needing her when she returned, but she still felt uncomfortable with being away ... she just didn't want to take the chance yet.

**Mark:**

Mark hadn't meant it to sounds so cold and so...not thankful. He heard the change, even if it was slight, in her voice and immediately knew why it was. So when she said good-bye and she moved toward the castle, he stood and moved to catch up with her.

He finally did and when he reached her, he took her hand and prevented her from walking any further. "Thanks, Sabine. For making me feel better and making me feel wanted.", he said, trying to get what he felt in his mind.

"And for the ankle thing.", he said, adding that. He then tried to move so he could look at her. "Seriously. I mean...I liked having the one-on-one. Last female I talked to here...left.", he said, talking about Ceri.

"And...I just felt...better."

**Sabine:**

Sabine allowed Mark to stop her progress when he took hold of her hand. She gave him a smile once he had finished talking. "You're sweet," she stated as she gently patted his cheek with her free hand before it fell back down to her side.

"If you get out of the beastairy more, you'll find there are more people out there who will have one on one conversations with you," she then said with a smile. She gathered that he didn't get out much, he had not really seemed to talk about the rest of the staff much. "But you're very welcome," she then said.

The Healer did not ask him any about the woman he spoke about. She didn't feel it was any of her business to ask. Although she couldn't help but feel perhaps the woman had had a reason for leaving ... however that was Sabine trying to think the best of a situation ... it was the way she was.

**Mark:**

Mark wished she would have left her hand there and that was shown in how he followed it with his body until it fell to the side of the woman. He then opened his eyes again and listened to her before moving so she would get back to the Wing.

"Heh. Yeah. Thanks again.", he said, before looking at the Beastiary and decided to just go back there and work with Molly. "I will see you around, I guess.", he said, before limping down the way to the beastiary.

**Sabine:**

"See you," she echoed before she watched him limp back to the Beastairy, the place she told him to venture away from more. However, she did not expect it to happen, his job, his life was there. That much she could see easily.

A small smile on her lips, Sabine turned to continue back up to the castle. When she reached Hospital Wing she was unsurprised to find it just as she left it. She removed the note from the door before entering the area.


	3. A Date For Two!

**A Date For Two!**

**Mark:**

Courage. Well that is exactly what Mark had to walk up the grand stairs of Hogwarts and make it to the area where Sabine worked. It was the end of term, so really Sabine would have no reason not to want to gout with him. Except, maybe she didn't like him or found him disgusting.

He doubted both of them but you could never truly tell what a woman was truly thinking. He smoothed out his white button down shirt that he usually wore and looked down at his khaki pants. In his eyes, he felt like he looked plain.

His tan shoes made a squeak in the corridor as he reached the opened Hospital Wing door. He walked in and looked around the room. He could smell the perfume that Sabine was wearing the day she walked to the Bestiary, almost two weeks ago.

"Sabine, you there?"

**Sabine:**

It was true that Sabine had not had any one come into the Hospital Wing due to injury or illness, but she did suddenly find herself with a student ... an intern. She still couldn't believe the young girl had been sent to be taught under herself. Sabine did not think she was the best Healer in the world. What she learned and knew had taken years of practice. Learning, schoolwork had not come easy to her.

At the moment, Sabine had been in the stock room of the Hospital Wing. She had been putting things away and checking how much of everything there way, when she heard her name. The Healer recognized the male voice that had spoken her name. For a moment a blush spread over her cheeks. She almost had not expect him to come ... two weeks had after all passed ... and for the moment she was glad he couldn't see her.

It was silly to blush over a simple thing. "In here, Mark," she called out as she regained her composure. She reached up, placing some corked bottles on the top shelf. The woman was forced to stand on her tip toes to reach. It would probably better if she used a foot stool.

**Mark:**

Mark, once the woman answered, he could feel his heart rate go faster and he tried to take a few deep breaths as he walked to back stockroom. He stood in the door way and broke a smile as he watched her reach to the top shelves to put things away.

He walked behind and stood there, helping her reach the top shelf. They were about five inches away from each other and Mark had to pull back and sit down in a chair to regain composure.

Once he took a seat, he smiled at the woman. "Are you really busy? Or can I take you to dinner?", he questioned, praying it was the latter.

**Sabine:**

As he helped her to put the bottles away, Sabine felt the blush return over her cheeks at their close proximity. However, she fought to keep her composure and it soon returned when he backed away, to sit she would realize when she turned around. However, Sabine did not turn around right away, instead she continued to put the bottles away, this time on the second to highest shelf. This shelf she could reach much easier. 

_Are you really busy? Or can I take you to dinner?_ she heard him ask from behind her. "I just need to finish putting this stuff away and then I think I'm done for tonight," she stated in response. She thought that was all she had left to do. 

Picking up a bottle, Sabine's eyes looked over the label before she picked up the quill that was on the counter and wrote some things down on a piece of parchment that was also present. Once she finished writing, she placed the bottle on the shelf with the rest of them. Sabine closed the cupboards when the last bottle was put away before she turned to look at him, leaning against the counter.

**Mark:**

Mark sighed when she answered and watched as she worked. He was not much a horndog, but it was something about Sabine that made his inner workings go into hyperdrive. He watched as she finished up her work and turned to look at him. He blinked a few times, smiled, and coughed.

"Sorry. Um, so did you want to go out? There is this really nice Italian place in Hogsmeade. My treat.", he said, standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets. He felt like somehow she would try to not go out with him, even though she confimed she didn't have much to do that night.

He took a deep breath and waited for the woman to answer him. Anything, besides a no would make him amazingly happy.

**Sabine:**

The light smile remained on her lips as he spoke. "Sure," she stated in response. She had no intention of refusing. Sabine did want to get to know him more, plus she was currently hungry. Both things working in the man's favor.

"I'll just close things up around here and then we can go," she the said. Sabine felt safe in closing the Hospital Wing since there were no longer any students in the school with the start of summer vacation. She doubted that any Professor would need her assistance tonight.

"By the by, how is your ankle doing?" Sabine then asked as she moved towards the door of the Stock room.

**Mark:**

Mark smiled at the woman and folowed her out of the stock room. He was less than estatic when she agreed to go out on a date with him. He had been thinking of her, more and less, for the past two weeks and was actually glad we was able to the courage to ask her out.

He was standing in the middle of the wing when he finally answered her. "Doing much better. Glad I had someone as skilled as you to help me. Molly sends her thanks.", he said, winking at the woman and waiting for her.

"Thanks for agreeing to go out with me."

**Sabine:**

Sabine moved through the motions of closing up the Hospital Wing. She did pretty much the same thing every night, however tonight there seemed to be a note of finality to it. The fact the wing wouldn't needed unless one of the resident staff members were in needed. It odd ... more so because she hadn't really been there long enough to feel such a strong attachment to the Wing.

"Well, I wouldn't want her man to be out of commission for her," she stated with a small laugh and a smile as she close the blinds over the windows. "Or has she found a new man now?" she asked looking at him with a smirk.

The Healer made one last mental check list of the things needed to be done. She knew that the moment she left she would think of something she didn't do. It always happened that way. One could feel they had covered everything and then the moment they're away something they didn't do would come tumbling into their mind.

**Mark:**

Mark grinned at the question and began to answer as he walked out of the Hosptial Wing, thinking she was following. "The funny thing is...she does have a new man.", he said, turning and looking at the woman. "Remember, Ricky? They mated, which I knew they would.", he said, showing his true excitemnt.

"First time, since Hargid's days, that we will a bunch of baby Hippogriff's running and flying about.", he said, clapping his hands together and smiling at the woman. "Maybe you can name one. She should have about fourteen.", he said, leaning against the stone wall and waiting for the woman.

It was a wonderufl thing. Birth. As Mark eyes wandered around the corridor and rested on the woman, he thought about birth with Sabine. Not the sexual parts, but the joy and life that comes with having children to carry on your legacy. They would be beautiful children.

**Sabine:**

"How wonderful," Sabine commented in response to the news with a smile upon her face as she exited the Hospital Wing. She made no comment towards naming them. It was still too far in the future to make any statement. She closed the door behind her. She didn't bother with locking it, she rarely did.

She looked to Mark when she spoke again. "But poor you to be casted off so," she said sympathetically. "Dumped for Ricky, tsk," she murmured shaking her head with a small smile on her lips. However, the sparkle in her eyes showed her teasing. "Whatever will you do?" she then asked her smile still in place.

Sabine motioned forward with her hands for them to continue walking. She was done closing up the wing for the night. The Healer would probably be back in the days to week following. Re-stocking and preparing for the following year ... as well as the fact she was staying in the castle over the break.

**Mark:**

Mark laughed at her comments on the Hippogriff and walked next to the woman. He was silent until she had finished and found that they were making really good time.

"Well, I guess I will just need to find someone new.", he said, blushing a little. It may have been a hint to Sabine, but that was for her to distinguish. Mark knew, come the beginning of fall, he would have his hands full with the fourteen young ones.

"So, anything exciting happen in the Hosptial Wing the past few days?"

**Sabine:**

"Good luck in your search," she said amiably. Sabine didn't dare let herself think he was interested in her. She had sort of sworn off men since her last few boyfriends had not worked out. They had not liked her work schedule. She didn't have enough time for them and so on and so forth.

Sabine then shrugged her shoulders in response to his question. "Same old, I suppose," she said, "a broken wrist, arm, and leg from some students playing a quidditch match ... a rash ... a few cuts ... nothing really major," she concluded. 

"Besides the Hippogriffs," she then asked, "anything new in the Beastairy?" She looked at him briefly as she asked.

**Mark:**

Mark smiled as they walked down the halls of the school. He was tempted to reach for her hand a few times, but pushed that urge aside and waited for her to finish her question.

"Quiet, now. Things were a little crazy a few days after the mating. However, the abraxon's have calmed and the other hippogriff males have re-established there manhood.", he said, laughing holding the Entrance Door open for her.

"So, if you don't mind, is there a Mr. Jayson in your life? And I don't mean your dad or grandfather. I mean like a boyfriend.", he said, making sure the connection was clear.

His heart slowed a little for her answer.

**Sabine:**

She glanced at him at his question. She pondered how she wanted to answer it, all the while keeping any thoughts from her mind. She wasn't going to go through this again. To by her time, she walked through the open door held by him, glancing back at him to see if he followed her.

"No, I can't say there is," she finally stated. "I'm not really looking any more either ... boyfriends and me just don't mix well together," she added.

"They didn't like being clumped together in the reason why I don't have a pet ... not enough hours in the day to give them attention," she then added after a pause with a small laugh, shaking her head. It was true enough. She found it amusing but she doubted that Mark would. But then maybe he would ... she didn't really know him that well anyway.

**Mark:**

Mark was relieved when she said that she wasn't seeing anyone. It made him feel like he had more of a chance with her than he thought. The only thing that brought him back to earth was when she made the comment about not having time for them.

He sighed, to himself, and walked the path to Hogsmeade. He turned to her and spoke. "I am about the same. Working with animals takes up most of my time. However, I did have a girlfriend. Met her my lats year at Starlight.", he said, smiling. The smile then faded when he spoke the last bit, "Sucks she cheated on me."

He shook his head and held out his arm. "Am I that bad of a guy?", he questioned, sticking out his bottom lip. He couldn't hold it for long before laughing and waving the arm. "May I escort you, Madam?"


	4. A friendly Meeting

**A friendly Meeting**

**Sabine:**

Would he even be in his office? Sabine had to wonder at that. She was slightly nervous. More so because it was nearing nine o'clock as she walked down the fourth floor. However she had not been able to escape the Hospital Wing any earlier; she had been swamped today. What with a few Quidditch Injuries and whatnot. It had felt like the students had waited until the evening to hurt themselves.

She sighed gently. Sabine hoped he would be in as if he wasn't she wasn't really sure where to look for him. Her second guess would be the Beastairy; after all wasn't that where she first met him? However, with lessons just starting perhaps he could be found in his office, students might have questions after all.

_Stop it!_ she told herself forcibly. If he wasn't there she would just wait until another day. Simple as that. This wasn't a big deal. Surely it wasn't. Then why did she feel so bad about the fact she had been unable to see him throughout the summer? And then in the Sorting Feast they hadn't even spoken a word. Did he know she had been there? She certainly knew he had been there.

This brought another question to her mind. What in the world was she doing? Why did she feel the need to talk to him? What could she possibly say? It was enough to make her scream in frustration. Even to the point that when she reached the closed door of his office she had halted just before she would have knocked before her hand dropped back to her side.

She exhaled roughly before she turned to walk away, stopping abruptly before walking back before she turned and repeat. This was bad if she couldn't even knock on the man's door! She was probably an amusing sight as was evident when she heard a soft chuckle. A blush covered her cheeks.

**Mark:**

Mark had been relatively busy the day that he noticed Sabine walking back and forth in front of his office door. He had three lessons that day, two exams that he had given, and one girl who slipped in of the Hippogriff's waste that he had to clean. He had barely eaten dinner, before he went back out to the Beastairy to work with the newest Hippogriff.

So, at nine o'clock, Mark was more than tired. He had started the day wearing a set of new blue and silver robes to show off his house pride. However, as he made his way back to his office, he was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a collar shirt that was buttoned only half way up. His hair was going in a few different directions, but nothing out of the norm.

However, when he noticed the woman pacing in front of his office, the fatigue lifted and he smiled. It was the first genuine smile he made all day (except after the waste incident) and it felt good. He had been meaning to visit her. Every moment he thought he was free some kid or some animal needed his attention. He had even tried to speak with her at the feast, but somehow...they didn't even speak.

Leaning against his closed office door, he let out a soft chuckle and finally spoke. His voice was soft and a bit hoarse. "Afraid of doors now?", he questioned, staring at the woman's back.

**Sabine:**

_Afraid of doors now?_

Sabine halted at the voice. If she wasn't embarrassed by the chuckle the owner of the voice had accomplished it. He had just witnessed her nervousness in trying to knock on his office door. She had to wonder what was going on in his mind at witnessing this. Surely he thought her a little nuts or something along those lines.

"Only at the prospect of what may be behind them," Sabine replied, once she regained some of her cool although her cheeks were still tinged a light pink, as she turned around. She gave him a half-hearted smile and a shrug of her shoulders as she slid her hands into her pockets. Before leaving the hospital wing she had removed her outer robes to reveal the muggle attire of blue jeans and a light blue blouse underneath.

Sabine tried to push her embarrassment to the farthest part of her mind as she dug around in her mind for something to say. She had to admit that the smile on his face had been a little reassuring.

"How has your day been?" she decided to ask, changing the topic.

**Mark:**

_Only at the prospect of what may be behind them._

Mark chuckled at what she had said and nodded with reassurance. "So you were afraid that I would be there?", he questioned, before winking at her and folding his hands across his chest. He watched her cheeks, with the tinge of pink, with such interest. He had noticed during the date that her cheeks were like monitors to how she was feeling.

He was just about to ask her the same questions she asked that may he stop. He took a deep breath and just shook his head. He looked at his attire as if that was the answer and looked back at the woman. "Let's go with busy.", he said, pulling out a set of keys and smiling at her. "What about you?", he questioned, pushing the key into the lock and turning it.

"Come on in.", he then added, opening the door and walking into the office. He wasn't ignoring her question. On the contrary, he hoped she would follow and speak with him inside the office. "Or we could stand out in the hall.", he called out, before walking over to the window and opening it.

**Sabine:**

"Basically ... yes," she admitted to his response to her fear of the prospect behind doors. She inclined her head lightly in response, a smile poking at the corner of her lips.

She made no comment to his saying that they could remain standing out in the hall, she merely smiled before she followed him in. Coming inside, she closed the door behind her. "I've been busy as well ... what with the injuries from an impromptu Quidditch game this evening," she answered in reply as her eyes looked over the inside of his office.

"Did you have a good summer?" she then asked. They had not seen each other over the summer so perhaps it was a good question. "Between the Hospital Wing here and St. Mungos I didn't have a moment to myself during the summer," she stated with a shake of her head. With the summer being slow, Sabine had taken up a shift at the Hospital.

In result she had felt she was being pulled in to different directions. As she had obligations to full fill at the school but when she'd finish working at the Hospital she felt she only had energy to fall into bed. It had not been a really pleasant summer.

As she spoke, she examined one of the cages that were in the office.

**Mark:**

Sabine had entered the room as Mark was opening the other window that laid across from the other. He looked up at her when she spoke about her evening and shook his head in sympathy for her when she spoke of her busy evening.

"Yeah. Molly, the one Hippogriff you didn't met, had two babies. So, I have been trying to get them more adapt to the world. Not as easy as one would think.", he said, lighting the candles around the room and smiling as the room lit up. He opened a door that revealed a room with a sink and began to wash his hands.

He had heard her question, but waited until she finished her story before he was would begin. Once he dried his hands, he walked into the main office and nodded to a chair that was sitting in front of his desk. He smiled as he listened to her and sat down at his desk.

"After our date, I went into hiding. I mean that whole handshake threw me off. I felt I was losing my touch.", he said, laughing and fooling with the papers on his desk. "Nah. I took a trip to Africa. Worked with a griffin.", he said, showing how exciting that was for him. He placed his quill down and smiled.

"They are magnificent. And I took so many pictures. I will have to show you...if you are interested.", he quickly added, allowing a red tint to cover his cheeks. He sighed and looked down at the exams on his desk, trying to get the tint to go away.

"Um...you know...Sabine. I really had a good time on our date.", he said, finally looking up from his desk. "A _really_ good time."

**Sabine:**

As he began to speak, Sabine pulled up the chair he had indicated in front of his desk before she sat down, having adjusted its position slightly. It was rather odd with them on either side of the desk. She almost felt like a student again. However she had not taken Care of Magical Creatures when she was a student so she had never set foot in this office before now.

_After our date, I went into hiding. I mean that whole handshake threw me off. I felt I was losing my touch._ A light smile touched her lips at his words. "Well you had disappointed me a little," she stated teasing him lightly, "you had me expecting a little more than a hand shake." Even as she spoke she felt herself blushed slightly again, not very noticeable. She felt silly saying but it was true, even if she spoke to tease him gently.

She listened with her head at a slight tilt as he spoke about his summer. _Nah. I took a trip to Africa. Worked with a griffin. They are magnificent. And I took so many pictures. I will have to show you...if you are interested._ After he paused she spoke. "That had to be interesting ... I have never seen a griffin before so sure," she stated with a smile and nod of her head.

_Um...you know...Sabine. I really had a good time on our date. A _really _good time._ She blinked when she started a little hesitantly. His eyes concentrating on his desk until the last part. Sabine felt her cheeks flush again but she kept the eye contact. "I enjoyed it as well, Mark," she stated after a moment, his words having left her speechless for a while. Sabine could not recall a time when she had felt when she was with him, in his company.

**Mark:**

"We should do it again...sometime.", he said, before laughing knowing how busy they both had been and would probably start to get. However, he knew that if she wanted to go out again he would drop everything in a heart beat to be in her company. She made him feel really good, both in and out. His hands were sitting on the desk as he looked around the room.

"I did get you something when I was away.", he said, smiling at her and opening his desk drawer. He pulled out a long, slender, black box and laid on the edge of the desk in front of her. He then sat back down in his chair and looked from the box to the woman.

"While I was away I worked with so many creatures. Griffins, Hippogriffs, and phoenixes. Not to mention the salamanders they have roaming the places.", he said, leaning back and looking at her. "The gift I got for you was actually in a small store there. I hope you like it.", he said, nodding to it for her to open it.

Inside the box, Sabine would find a phoenix bird, made of gold, attached to a chain. If the woman turned it over she would see written: _From Mark. With Love._

**Sabine:**

Sabine smiled at him when he said they should do it again sometimes. "The question is when though," she stated with a small laugh and shake of her head. It was the one thing she disliked about being a healer, her time was never her own. Especially now at Hogwarts. At least when she was working at the Hospital she wasn't always on call, she got away. But as the main healer here she was always on call. Her life seemed tied to the hospital.

Her eye brows rose when he stated that he had gotten her something while he had been away. "You didn't need to do that," she said softly. It surprised her some and yet made her happy to know that even though they had not seen each other during the summer he had been thinking about her.

She took the box in her hands after he had slid it forward. Her fingers opened the slender box to reveal the golden phoenix with its linked chain. A smile lit up her features as she examined the necklace, pulling it from it's box, the box being set back on the desk, as she turned the pendent over examining it.

With out saying a word, in response, she got up from her seat and crossed behind his desk to him. She leaned and her lips brushed his in a soft kiss before she whispered, "I love it." Sabine felt her heart beating fast from this move.

"Will you put it on me?" she then ask him, holding it out towards him.

**Mark:**

Mark watched as she took the box. Her features made him feel that she liked the gift, but he got worried when she stood up. It only took her next move to prove that fact that she did indeed like the gift. He never lifted off his chair from the kiss. His body ached for the woman that was standing there. But he could ruin anything. Especially after Ceri.

He took the item from her and smiled. Standing up, he stood behind her and placed it around her neck and hooked it. He let his fingers linger on the hook before taking them away and stepping back. He walked around, so that he was standing on the opposite side of the desk (now in front) and shook his head. "Looks really...awesome. And the necklace is nice too.", he said, before cracking a smile and chuckling.

He stood there for a minute, making a circular motion on the edge of his desk, looking at the design of it. "So, um...you really like it? Cause if not I can send it back.", he said, more out of nervousness.

Why was he like this? He felt like he was 13 again.

**Sabine:**

Sabine smiled at him after he had finished clasping the chain around her neck. She watched as he moved away to stand on the other side of the desk to look at her. If she had not felt his hands linger on the clasp a little longer than necessary she would feel a little worried by his putting the desk between them.

She laughed softly at the words that came from his lips, a blush touching her cheeks again at the compliment in his words. She watched as he started to fidget or rather stare at his desk in nervousness. The smile still touched her lips at his question. Whether he wanted it or not, Sabine moved once to stand next to him. She was surprised with her own daring now, especially when she started out so nervous. Perhaps it was because he made her feel comfortable ... she just didn't know.

"Mark," she stated, "I truly do love it ... the design is perfect." Even if she had not liked it she would not have sent it back for the world. It had came from him. The first thing he had given her. It was perfect. She wanted to reach out and take his hand within hers, however the thought of being rejected gave her pause and her hands remained at her side. She was only so daring. Instead, she looked at him reassuringly.

She had not even known where the courage she had came from when she had kissed him a few moments ago.

**Mark:**

Mark looked at her and smiled. He picked at the end of his desk before lifting his head up and looking into her eyes. He moved forward a little bit, but stopped himself. He took a deep breath and chuckled. "I feel like I am on the playground or something.", he said, laughing and looking at the woman. "Except...those girls weren't as beautiful.", he said, before approaching the woman fully.

He took her hands into his and bent down meeting her lips with his. He let them linger for a moment before breaking the kiss and leaning against her forehead. "You don't know how long I wanted that.", he sighed, before kissing her forehead and laughing. "Better than a handshake?", he then questioned pulling back so he could read her facial expressions.

The one thing he feared was her to reject him and run out of the office screaming at him and throwing the necklace on the ground.

**Sabine:**

"You mean you didn't pull girls' pig tails as a little boy?" she asked him with a touch of humor and a smile. She felt herself blush once more and she broke their eye contact briefly at the compliment before her gaze returned to his. It seemed Mark had gather the courage that Sabine had lost when he closed the few steps between them taking her hands into his.

As he kissed her her eyes closed as she savored the sensation it brought up in her and her hands had broke free of his to lay rest against his chest. Sabine did not open her eyes again until he asked better than a handshake. Her mind picking up the feeling of his breath on her face when sighed and then of his lips upon her forehead

At his question, her eyes opened to look up at him, her light smile still in place. "Much better," she murmured softly. "Don't you think?" she then asked him. Even though she seemed so content outwardly, Sabine could feel her heart beat racing. She was sure it had not slowed down once since she was in his presence. But despite her racing heart, she was content. He had not rejected her ... and she most assuredly had not rejected him.

Sabine leaned upwards and kissed him once more.

**Mark:**

When Sabine touched Mark's chest, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He loved, even though he had a shirt on, the feeling of her small hand on his chest. He smiled when she answered.

"I know a few other things better than a handshake.", he said, winking at her before kissing her back. He took the hand that she had placed on his chest and wrapped his hand around it. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I am glad you came to visit.", he cooed softly, before looking from the woman around the room. "I am just sorry my office is so messy.", he then added, before turning back to her.

"So. Can I offer you something to drink? Are you hungry?", he questioned, looking at her and smiling. "Anything?"

**Sabine:**

After the kiss had broken between them, Sabine had leaned her head against his shoulder. At his words she smiled. "I'm glad I did to and that you caught me before I could chicken out," she stated with a small laugh. Sabine knew that if he had not come upon her when he had she probably would not have stayed. She would have not knocked eventually and just left. It would have torn at her to. That she had not had the courage to even knock on his door.

At his words about his office, her eyes once more glanced around it. "It's no worse than mine," she stated reassuringly. "I'm still moving into mine, yours at least looks used," she stated looking up at him. Thinking of her office led her to think of her quarters. They were not much better. She had not really gotten around to unpacking fully yet. One would think she would have been done with that by now.

She was pulled from her thoughts at his next few questions. Her smile touching her lips again; she had not been aware it had left when she thought about her own environment. "No, I'm fine ... unless you want something," she stated.

"Although perhaps I should go," she stated, pulling away a bit reluctantly. "You no doubt will be wanting to get some sleep after such a busy day," she continued on looking up at him.

She knew, that she herself ought to be getting some sleep as well but then Sabine had always thought about her needs last. Which was doubtless the reason why her time schedule was always so hectic and she always feeling so exhausted by a day's end. And yet she never complained about it ... but then she wasn't aware she mistreated herself so.

**Mark:**

Mark wasn't really hungry when he asked her. He could use a stiff drink, but then again he never really drank anything harder than a beer. He smiled at her and looked around the office for his tea stuff. "Yeah. I have some tea set around here.", he said, trying to remember where he put it.

When Sabine pulled away, Mark looked at her and frowned. "No. I want you to say.", turning and walking toward a shelf that was holding the tea things. With a few waves the teapot sprung to life and began to steam. "One cup of tea.", he said, more with a begging tone in his voice.

"And then if you want to leave...I guess I will let you go.", he laughed, walking over to her and touching her cheek slightly. He let his hand fall to his side when the teapot began to squeak. As he walked back to the set, he turned and looked at her.

"Or we could skip the whole tea idea and go right to bed.", he said, his voice low and sensual. It was a joke on his part, but somewhere he wanted that.

**Sabine:**

Sabine for her part didn't want to leave quite yet, but she had felt she should say it at least. After all he had said he had had a busy day, as had she, no doubt both of them were tired from the day. A soft smile touched her lips when he had replied that he wanted her to stay; she felt the same.

It had felt as if the teapot chose a most evil time to squeak when he removed his hand from her cheek, but she held no ill feelings towards the teapot. It was an inanimate object after all. At his last statement, Sabine felt chills engulf her body but she remain outwardly calm.

"A cup of tea first," she stated in response, her smile still in place. She didn't want to think about later. Later always got her in trouble. It would be best just see where events took them. As it was just by Mark's last statement Sabine could feel their minds had taken similar paths ... whether at the same or different times but the thought had seemed to strike them both. However, Mark had spoken it. True it had seemed in jest but it was there.

"Then we'll see," she added as she took a seat on a chair.

**Mark:**

Mark was pouring the tea into the cups when he heard her response. He smirked and walked the cup of tea over to the woman and placed it on the desk in front of her. He then took his cup and placed it on a small table that sat near his desk. He then pulled the chair that was behind his desk around to the front so it was sitting near her chair. Flopping down, he smiled at her as he brought the cup to his lips.

His soft eyes washed over the woman's body as he took a deep breath. Exhaling, he allowed his eyes to land on hers as the cup met the saucer again. Smiling, he ran a hand through his hair and let out a small sigh. "Man. I didn't think term was going to be this busy.", he said, as he leaned back to the look at the ceiling.

"You know, Sabine, I don't know what I would do if I wasn't able to work with animals.", he said, before sitting up and placing the cup down. "Do you wanna see those pictures now?", he questioned, smiling at her. The smile was a cute one. The kind a five year old would give to his mother when wanting to show her a picture he made in art out of noodles. 

**Sabine:**

Sabine lifted the tea cup and saucer from where he placed it on the desk. As she took a tentative sip, Sabine watched as he moved his chair from behind his desk to near her own. When she finished her sip, she rested the tea cup and saucer on her knee as she listened to him speak now that he had gotten himself settled.

However, she didn't really have a moment to answer him as he was quickly moving onto the next part of his statement and then the question. She grinned at the smile that had come over his features. She was indeed reminded of the little boy showing a major accomplishment to anyone who would look.

"Yeah, sure," she stated with a smile, nodding her head.

**Mark:**

Mark grinned at her and jumped up from his chair and walked over behind his desk. Opening up the top drawer, he pulled out a stack of photos. Walking over to the woman, he kneeled next to her chair and held onto the photos as he began to talk.

"That is me and the head of the program, Wilma Zelma.", he said, pointing to a witch that look rather rough and...manly. "She is a tough cookie.", he said, as he looked at the picture. The two people in the photo were laughing and highfiving. "Okay. Next.", he said, placing that picture under the pile.

When he pulled the next picture out, his face went a little red. It was Mark standing there without a shirt, trying to dance after having lost a bet. "Um...yeah. I said I could eat more hot pickles than my mate. I lost.", he said, as he shook his head in embarrassment as his photo opposite shook his butt at Sabine.

"Um. How about you just look at them. If you have any questions, ask.", he said, standing up and trying to get rid of the red.

**Sabine:**

Sabine replaced her tea cup on top of the desk as Mark jumped up to retrieve the photos. She laughed softly at his enthusiasm, however her laughter turned into a smile as he brought the pictures over and knelt next to her chair as he showed them to her.

At the second picture, Sabine tried to hold in a little of her laughter, especially at the embarrassment Mark had displayed on his face as he explained the picture. She watched as he stood up and told her to ask any questions if she had any instead. It seemed he was a little too embarrassed by the photo to continue.

Sabine had flipped the embarrassing photo the the bottom of the piles. "Can I just see the ones of the animals?" she asked, as she looked through the pile. Sabine asked in a way that she didn't insult Mark by just wanting to see the animals. She had been interested in the animals chiefly. Although she liked to see Mark on the trip, she didn't want to embarrass him more and he had asked if she wanted to see the pictures of the Griffins.

However, the pictures seemed a little untidy, as she came across some animals and then back to him and some other people she didn't know.

**Mark:**

Mark's face had finally returned to its usually cream color when he looked at the woman. "Oh jeez. Yeah.", he said, kneeling back down, this time holding onto her knee for leverage. He didn't think anything about it, having not noticed that he had done it.

"Um.", he said, flipping a few pictures with the other hand as he finally got to the animals. "Here is one of the Griffins.", he said, smiling at the impressive photo of the animal flying around.

"And this", he said, turning to the other picture "is the phoenix that was the model for that.", he said, touching the end of her necklace. He let a finger linger there before looking back down at the pictures. He showed her a few more pictures of the Griffins, about eight all together, and smiled. "I still have film I am getting together. So that had a lot of other types on there.", he said, standing back up and smiling.

"So what did you think?"

**Sabine:**

Sabine did not mind as Mark used her knee as he knelt back down, taking the pictures from her as he located the ones of the animals. She leaned in as he pointed out the multiple images. "Does little justice to the real thing," she stated softly after he spoke about the Phoenix, a smile on her lips.

"They're beautiful," she stated in response when he asked her what she thought of them. "I can't imagine what it was like to be there in person with them," she continued on with a smile as she placed the photos that remained on her lap on the desk top.

Standing up from her seat, Sabine moved over to him. "Thank you," she stated before she leaned up and kissed him. "It's a miracle you even came back after being with them," she stated softly when she broke the kiss, looking up at him.

**Mark:**

Mark, when the woman stood and kissed him, leaned against the desk and allowed the kiss to work over on his own lips. He smiled when she broke it and he wrapped a hand around the woman's waist bringing her into him.

"But if I didn't come back, when would I have seen you?", the man questioned softly smiling as he looked toward her. He leaned down and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. He could feel his body quiver from the passion that ran through him.

When he broke the kiss, he looked at her and smirked. "So still want to leave?", he questioned, his arm still wrapped around her waist.

**Sabine:**

Sabine rested her hands upon his upper arms as her wrapped a hand around her waist, drawing her closer. She smiled at his response. Before he kissed her she had managed to utter softly, "So am I ranking higher than animals?" However, instead of a response to that question he had caught her lips in a passionate kiss. She returned it with equal passion, once more feeling chills spread over her body.

"No, I can't say that I do," she stated softly before she brought her lips back to his, pressing her body against his. When the kiss broke stated a little breathlessly, "And I can't say that I did."

Her eyes looked at his face, gouging his reaction. After the kiss had broken she had not moved her body away from his but remained when she was.

**Mark:**

Mark's reactions where that of a man. Or at least that was how his body was responding. And for the first time, he wasn't really that embarrassed. He looked down at her and gave her a quick kiss and looked toward the office door.

"So, are you going to accompany me back to my quarters? Or are you going to leave me hanging and play hard to get?", he questioned, laughing and rubbing his hand down her back and then back up.

"And did I tell you how amazing you look in this jeans?", he questioned, before kissing her again and repeating it in a few short kisses.

**Sabine:**

"I should play hard to get," Sabine stated, leaning back slightly. "But that would be mean," she continued on, "and I'm not mean by nature." She leaned up and kissed him in return.

She arched a brow at his comment on her attire. "Is that a hint that I should wear jeans more often?" she asked with a smirk. Sabine by nature didn't wear jeans often. Only when she was working and she would be getting dirty. Obviously today she had miscalculated as she wasn't dirty in the least.

For each the short kisses he gave she returned with an extra, pulling him towards the door. If one of them didn't make a move they would spend the entire night in his office ... not that was bad but his quarters would be far more comfortable.

**Mark:**

"I much rather see you without those jeans on.", he sighed, as she pulled him toward the door. He was glad she had started moving them because Mark wasn't even about to move them. He pulled away from her, taking her hand into his and opened the door.

He walked out of the office and only once she had exited, snapped a finger and watched all the candles go out. The door closed and clicked and he smiled. "My quarter entrance is right down the corridor.", he said, holding out a hand for the woman to take. He smiled as he looked at the woman.

"But I don't think I can stand being out here without you in my arms much longer...so...", he said, winking and biting his bottom lip.

**Sabine:**

Sabine laughed softly at his response and followed him out of the office. She watched as he snapped his finger and the office closed up in response. She smiled at him when he spoke again.

Taking his hand in hers she stated, "Then perhaps we should hurry before you do something unseemly and a student happens upon us." They were after all no longer in the confined of his office but out in the open. The night was still young and it was probably for a student to come walking down the corridor. She had to wonder briefly what would be going through the student's mind upon coming to such a scene as theirs. 

"Lead the way," she stated, pushing the amusing thought from her mind as she focused on his face.

**Mark:**

Mark kissed her cheek and smirked. "Unseemly? Little Ol' Me?", he questioned, before winking and walking away from his office. He looked at the portraits and smiled as they rounded the corner toward the special area that protected the staff quarters.

He stopped the progress and smiled as he looked at the tapestry that resembled Ravenclaw crest. He placed an open palm over the crest and soon the tapestry slid to the right. "Come on.", he said, holding the woman's hands as he opened the door that was behind the tapestry and pulled her, not with force, into the room.

Inside was a scene different from the man;s office. In the center of the room was a large king's bed, white sheets that seemed to be overflowing and rather fluffy. A wardrobe sat to the left of that and a trunk was at the foot of his bed. A small desk sat against one of the walls and a door near his bed was opening revealing the bathroom.

"Welcome Home."

**Sabine:**

Sabine entered his quarter's after him. He did not need to tug on her hand very much to have her follow him inside. She had to agree with his statement about 'Welcome home.' His quarters were far more homey than her own. He had taken the time to refurnish his quarters. Sabine's were pretty much how the room looks when one is just moving in. She really needed to stand still in that room and do something.

"Remind me to get the name of your decorators," she said to him with a smile. "I must get them to decorate my quarters." She had as good as said that she liked his quarters in that simple statement. It seemed to her that her smile had yet to leave her face. Perhaps in the morning her cheeks would be sore from all the smiling. Perhaps.

She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss, returning their attention back to the activity that had led them to this point.

**Mark:**

"He was a great guy. Mark Evans. I should have his card around here someplace.", he said, laughing before the woman gave him a kiss. He picked up the woman and walked her over to the bed. Laying her down, he climbed onto the bed and-

As the night wore on, magic and love was shared. When things had finally cooled down, Mark knew it had to be around three in the morning. How he knew? Who knows, maybe it was just a guess. However, he sighed and looked over that the woman who was laying next to him. Kissing her forehead slightly, he covered her up more and smiled.

"Love you.", he whispered. He wasn't truly expecting a response.

**Sabine:**

"Well, he had done a superb job," Sabine stated before she let out a laugh as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed where one knew what was to come.

Contentment spread over Sabine when things had cooled down and with the contentment came the touch of tiredness. She felt the covers move over her, covering her more but she paid them little heed as she curled her form against Mark, her head resting against his shoulder.

Her head in such a position, she heard the words that he had whispered and in the sleepiness of her mind they were registered and the very same words had escaped her own lips in a light murmur. Perhaps if she had been more awake the words would not have slipped out but with sleep the truth was able to escape more freely. Her eyes closed shortly after her utterance, her breathing evening out as sleep took her over.

**Mark:**

Mark wrapped an arm around the woman and smiled when she spoke. He kissed her forehead one more time before allowing himself the first moment to relax in a long time. As the night went on, Mark only awoke once and that was his usually bathroom break.

Climbing back into the bed, he slid back into the curved area that Sabine was supplying and smiled as he closed his eyes and fell back asleep. The next time he would wake up is when the sunlight began to strain into the room.

He turned a bit and opened his eyes, looking at the woman's sleeping body. He didn't want to wake her.

**Sabine:**

Sabine could not recall the last time she had slept so well. It had to be before her days as a student ... even then she had not slept well ... her classes always stressing her out. So as the sleep left her mind and consciousness arose she actually didn't feel the need or want, well maybe not want, to stay in bed for an extra five minutes or so.

And the warmth next to her reminded her exactly where she was and the events of the previous night. A smile spread over her lips at the recollection. 

Despite Mark's good intention not to wake her, Sabine had a healer's schedule and was in habit of waking up early. She wasn't even certain she was able to sleep in late any more. Was it possible? She hadn't tried lately.

Opening her eyes, the first thing she noticed were the brown eyes staring back at her. "Good morning," she murmured pleasantly and she stretched out her body.

**Mark:**

Mark could tell from how her body was moving that Sabine was waking up and that made him happy. He wanted to lay in bed with her and just talk about life and maybe what happened between them the night before. When she opened her own eyes and spoke, Mark smiled.

"Good Morning to you.", he said, before following her suit and stretching out his own body. He felt his back crack and that made him let out a deep groan. "That was good.", he said, as he looked at the woman.

"Last night was the best night of...well fun I have had in a long time. _Long_ time.", he said, letting out a small laugh. He let a few fingers dance on the skin of Sabine's shoulder as he spoke. "And I haven't slept that well in about a year.", he said, before turning over to look at the clock.

"7:30.", he said simply, before turning back to the woman.

**Sabine:**

Sabine smiled at his reaction to his stretching. Her own stretch had felt good and now she relaxed back into the mattress of the bed. She contemplated his words of fun and sleeping well. She could not really recall either ... well she could recall a moment of fun ... but sleeping well ... that was something foreign.

"I can't remember ever sleeping so well," she stated in response. It was far too long ago to think of if she ever had. Surely not recently if nothing came into mind. As Mark's fingers tapped on her shoulder, Sabine felt goosebumps spread over her arm in result.

The woman let out a small yawn as he turned to look at the clock. If anything his short statement woke her up if she hadn't been before. "Ah, shoot ... I should have been in the hospital wing already," she stated sitting up. So perhaps she had slept late. It was an odd sensation. Usually she was in the Hospital Wing around six getting things ready for the day.

**Mark:**

"And I should have been making my rounds around the Beastiary.", he said, also sitting up in the bed. He let the blanket fall down to his waist and he scratched at his chest. Yawning, he stretched his arms up and then lowered them after feeling the bones move.

"And I have my first class in about two hours.", he said, making a pouting face when he looked at the woman. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek (morning breath sucked) and jumped from the bed. He searched the floor for his boxers and pull them on. Turning he smiled.

"Feel free to use anything around here. I have extra tooth brushes and stuff in my bathroom. And if you wanted to shower, you could go first.", he said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling. "Or we could go at the same time.", he then said, winking.

**Sabine:**

"Heel boy," Sabine stated with a small laugh when she observed his wink at the end of his statement. She gathered her clothes from the floor, where they had fallen the night before, folding them over her arm before she left the bed.

"Although I will use the bathroom," she stated, walking to the bathroom. She entered it and closed the door behind her. She rummaged around in the pockets of her jeans for a moment before she pulled out her wand. At least she always carried it with her. Magic was so helpful on days when one was running late and weren't in their own quarters.

Sabine had taken a short shower and the rest of her morning habits before she dressed, changing her attire with her wand to a knee length black skirt and pale yellow blouse with a white spaghetti strapped top beneath and slip on shoes before she exited the bathroom in about twenty minutes. Her hair had been dried magically and tied back in a partial ponytail.

"Your turn and I'm going to head off to the Hospital Wing," she stated, kissing him on the cheek. "So, I'll see you later hopefully."

**Mark:**

When Sabine walked into the bathroom, Mark took care of his bed and such. He had finished pulling out all his clothes for the day, when Sabine walked out of the room and gave him the small kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her.

"I will stop by if I get the chance.", he said, bending down and kissing her on her cheek again. "Have a good day.", he said, before waving a hand for the door to open. He gave her a short wave as he turned into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

A smile was plastered to Mark's face as he finished his shower and got dressed. He was in one of the best moods ever.


	5. smile on her face

**smile on her face**

**Sabine:**

Sabine had to grant if she had been worried about her ability to train Isabella the woman had dispelled them. After only a week, Bella had seemed to pick things up very quickly. Sabine was relieved by this. She had been worried about taking on an intern. She did not believe herself a good enough healer to take on a student, so to speak.

Today in the Hospital Wing, Sabine was different. She was more light hearted. True, the woman was always the picture of calm and happiness. Sabine took pleasure in her work. She enjoyed it. However, today there was a little bit extra in her demeanor.

It was hard to account for it. At least for those who had no clue what went on in Sabine's personal life, and Bella could not possibly know that. Sabine had not spoke about that to anyone, aside from the person involved. She was happier than she had been in a while. So much so that the exhaustion she usually felt as the day wore on was unnoticeable.

Now however, evening was progressing over the castle and the Hospital Wing was devoid of patients, a rarity it seemed. Dinner would be starting soon, perhaps in an hour or two.

After cleaning up a few of the beds, Sabine took a seat in one of the side rooms with a small sigh, happy to get off her feet. She leaned her head back lightly and closed her eyes. Despite her weariness she was still content. Today had been busy, once more they had had a few Quidditch injuries, there had been a sore throat ... and a few others Sabine could not remember. The minor things she had given Bella to do, knowing the young woman would be able to tend to them easily.

When Sabine heard footsteps on at the door, she opened her eyes to look at her companion.

**Bella:**

It was the end of the day, finally. There had been quite a few minor injuries, and while Bella was slightly annoyed at the quantity, pride was ignited at the fact that she was requested to deal with so many. She felt helpful, valued, needed.

She wasn't really sure why she was walking back to the Hospital Wing, maybe she just wanted to make sure everything had been cleared up. There was so much trouble in Quidditch.

So she approached the door, _not_ knocking, remembering her slightly embarrassing first day. She just walked through, seeing Madame Jayson seated in a chair, looking exhausted, relieved for the day to be done. "Thanks," she said, not really knowing why.

**Sabine:**

Sabine gave Bella a smile when the young woman halted in the doorway. Although she had been weary to take on someone to train it had been good. It certainly relieved Sabine of some of the stress she would have felt on having to deal with everything herself, especially when she had came into the Wing late that morning.

However, it had also gave her some as she had to watch over Bella as well as train her. But things were going well. If Sabine was correct in her predictions the younger woman could probably apply for her Healer's license sometime next term or the one after.

At the younger one word, Sabine tilted her head slightly. "Whatever for?" she asked with a light chuckle as she motioned for Bella to take a seat. They had both been busy for the majority of the day. It was indeed nice to sit down for a while. "If anything I should be thanking you ... if you weren't here I'd probably be on my last nerve running this place," she stated seriously.

**Mark:**

Mark had gotten the break he had been waiting for since the start of the day. All of his grades were caught up and all the animals were fed and healthy. He smiled, carrying a dozen roses, as he turned a corner and walked toward the Hospital Wing.

He was about to enter when a student stopped him for directions. She was a first year and according to her robes, she was in Hufflepuff. "Go to the left.", he said simply with a kind smile. As the girl disappeared down the hall, Mark walked into the room and cleared his throat. The roses hidden behind his back.

"And if she was on her last nerve, she wouldn't be able to hang with me.", the man said, walking into the room toward Sabine and the other girl. "Hey Sabine.", he said, hesitant before kissing her on the cheek. He wasn't truly sure if they were "official" and didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I am Mark Evans.", he said, transferring the roses to the other hand behind his back so he could extend the other. "You are?"

**Bella:**

_"Whatever for? If anything I should be thanking you ... if you weren't here I'd probably be on my last nerve running this place,"_

Gladly Bella sat, saying, "Well.. you taught me, didn't you? I couldn't have helped you if you hadn't helped me." She sighed. "I love that. That cycle, do good, get good. It's so natural. And yet people are always trying to defy it. Why? I mean, if it ain't broke, don't fix it! What's the point?"

She turned to Madame Jayson, smiling. "So what's been going on with you lately, besides busy hospital? Anything noteable?"

But before she could answer, another man entered. Mark Evans, she knew; he had been her teacher. He was carrying roses, and she raised her eyebrows at the gentle peck he gave Sabine. So there was something notable, apparently. Perhaps this was the cause of the woman's unusual cheeriness.

He then introduced himself to her unnecessarily. Had he forgotten her, and expected her to forget him? She didn't really care though. "I'm Isabella Galvan. You.. may remember me."

Still as she said this her eyes darted between the two older ones, wondering what exactly was going on.

**Sabine:**

As Sabine was about to reply to Isabella, Mark came in making his remark before kissing her on the cheek. A smile grace her lips once more and if possible she seemed even more happier. "Hey," she greeted him, still smiling.

"I guess you could say something notable happened," Sabine responded to Isabella before she watched the two interactions. She arched a brow in turn at conversation between the two.

So Isabella had gone to school here as well. She had to have been a first or second year then when Sabine was in her last year, as the healer could not recall the younger one from her days in the school. But then, Sabine had never had much of a social life as she had always been working to make her grades. Her classes had not came easy to her, making her time in the school more stressful than it should have been.

**Mark:**

"Isabelle!", he said, before smiling at the woman. He had to search through his memory for the girl's face, but once he found it he knew exactly who she was. "I do remember you. Last year.", he said, before smiling and then looking at Sabine.

"Oh. These are for you.", he said, pulling out the roses. "I just wanted to stop by and say hello. Make sure you are still alive.", he said, winking at her before turning to the girl. "But if you are busy, I will just catch up with you later.", he said, before looking from Sabine to the girl.

He didn't want to intrude.

**Bella:**

_"I guess you could say something notable happened._

Oh... Bella knew not what to say. So she just stood in silence as Professor Evans handed Sabine roses, politely saying, _"But if you are busy, I will just catch up with you later."_ She was still a bit confused, actually, and didn't want to leave just yet, not before she got some sort of explanation out of Sabine.

But she was not rude, so she said, "Uh. That's alright..." still having no clue the proper response. She felt out of the loop. Really.

**Sabine:**

Sabine was surprised when he pulled out the roses handing them to her. She smiled at him, taking them as she got to her feet. "You're too sweet," she stated, "thank you." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before stated. "I'm going to go put them in water..."

"Although ... I don't know for sure if you're intruding or not," she stated, pausing in the doorway. Isabella and she had not gotten very far in their conversation when Mark had entered.

Shaking her head slightly she continued out into the main room. Locating a vase, she filled it partially with water before placing the flowers inside. Like Bella, Sabine didn't want to be rude and she didn't really want to get away from Mark but she had noticed a slight expression in the younger woman's demeanor. Confusion as to what was going on between she and Mark and also hesitation in her response.

Returning, she stated to Mark, "Although perhaps you should go, since I still have things to do here and if you're around I know they won't get done," she stated with a smirk in his direction.

**Mark:**

Mark smiled as the woman left and looked at Isabelle. "So, are you working with Sabine?", he questioned, before turning his attention around the small room. "She is a good Healer.", he said, before the woman entered the room again.

"Oh?", he questioned, his brow raised when she said that he should probably just go. He smiled at her and nodded. "Sounds like a plan. But if you get some time, stop by my office.", he said, laking over to the desk. He gave the woman a kiss, held it for a moment, and broke it. "Bye.", he said softly.

Turning he smiled at Isabelle. "Nice to see you again. If you are ever around my office or the Beastiary stop in.", he said, winking at her before walking toward the door. He turned around again, mouthed _Love You._ to Sabine and winked. Then he walked out the door, toward his office to do some work.

**Bella:**

_So, are you working with Sabine?", he questioned, before turning his attention around the small room. "She is a good Healer."_

"Yes," she said quietly. "That she is."

Bella couldn't lie; she was relieved when he finally exited. It was an awkward situation at best, and made slightly better by the lack of his presence. Not that she didn't like him, it was just awkward.

She turned to Sabine now. "Um." She didn't really know what to say now either. "So you found a guy." It was not at all what she wanted to say, which was more along the lines of, _"What the hell is going on?"_, but it would suffice. She took a breath, hoping she wouldn't be thought rude.

**Sabine:**

Sabine smiled at Mark as he left before she turned her attention to the younger woman now that the man was gone. _Um. So you found a guy. _Sabine smiled again at the statement, although she felt perhaps that wasn't quite what the younger woman meant but she couldn't be sure.

"Yes, I guess I did," she stated, "we started talking towards the end of last term and then he was gone over the summer and I was busy with this place and St. Mungos so we didn't see each other again until the start of this term," she continued as she resumed her seat.

"To be honest, I'm kind of nervous for how this may go," she admitted, leaning on her elbows ontop of her knees. "My last few relationships never worked out because I'm always so busy ... I had swore to myself I wouldn't get into another."

She chuckled. "We see how well that worked..."

**Bella:**

_I had swore to myself I wouldn't get into another. We see how well that worked..."_

Bella was a bit.. confused. What was she saying? "If you.. didn't want to get into another... why did you?" she asked, laughing just a bit. "I mean..." She stopped herself, just in time, from accusing Sabine of lack of self-control. Which would be an empty, untruthful accusation.

It felt weird, sitting here, talking about this. Bella had only herself ever been in one relationship, and it had been short-lived and meant nothing. So what was she supposed to say now?

**Sabine:**

Sabine smiled at the woman's question. "Love is not a predictable thing that one can turn off when it starts," she stated with a small shake of her head. Lord, she wish it was like that. But it wasn't. The only way not to be touched by its fingers was to stay a recluse. Never come out of hiding; stay always to ones self. But what type of life was that?

"I can easily tell you, neither Mark or I planned this," she stated with a small shrug of her shoulders. She had tried to push him away last term; it hadn't worked.

She shook her head lightly. She was going to play this by ear ... she didn't know what to expect. This had been different from her past relationships ... could this one possibly work? Or was that just wishful thinking?

**Bella:**

_"Love is not a predictable thing that one can turn off when it starts."_ It wasn't? How strange. So love was like... love was like anger. The thought surprised her. Wasn't love a good thing? Or were love and anger just similar in their dynamics? In that they were unpredictable, roller coasters. But then, that was how all of life was.

The only love Bella knew was that for her sister. And now it was being tangled up with anger for those who had messed with Maia. Sometimes Bella wished there were no such things as emotions. There could be such turmoil. And look what had happened to Maia, all because of emotions. Bella was glad she wasn't in her sister's place.

_"I can easily tell you, neither Mark or I planned this._

She really, really didn't know what to say. This entire subject was totally out of her knowledge. "Oh."

**Sabine:**

"Yeah," Sabine stated with light smile. She sighed gently looking around her. "Well ... I should probably finish cleaning this place up and close it for the night," she stated before she got up from her seat.

Brushing her hair from her eyes, Sabine looked at Bella, "Just putting the supplies away and locking up," she stated, "you don't need to stay if you don't wish." It wasn't that much work, Sabine had forgotten that the woman had returned to the Hospital Wing. Surely there had been a reason but then again maybe not.

Either way it had slipped from the Healer's mind.

**Bella:**

It seemed it was over; Sabine had closed up to further questions. "Alright," she said. "I'll help."

She walked over to Sabine, quietly assisting in the various small chores of closing up the Hospital. It was a calm but awkward sort of silence, and she closed it with a simple, soft "I'll see you tomorrow," walking out the door.

Isabella was nineteen years old, and suddenly thrust into the adult world. It was a strange thing indeed, and overwhelming. She was still a child, no matter how many candles she'd blown. And now suddenly here was talk of love and of not meaning for it to happen. Everything was so, so _weird._

Bella wasn't sure she liked being an adult. What happened to the carefree days of her childhood, running around Spain with Maia, listening to the fantastical stories Abuelo told. Or even her later days, as a student... it was so much better being young. She wasn't trying to sound like some middle-aged woman wishing they were twenty again, but suddenly it seemed like the world was crashing around her.


	6. Exhaustion

**Exhaustion **

**Sabine:**

The weekend had been tiring. Sabine had pulled a double shift again ... at Hogwarts and at St. Mungos. It was not smart of her but she could not tell the people no at St. Mungos. Since she had taken a shift during the summer they felt they were able to call on her if needed. After all, it was a school, how busy can she really be there?

What was sad was the weekend wasn't even over. It was only Saturday night. But she had taken the next day off, both from the school and the Wizardry Hospital. It was a small relief to think when she opened the doors to her quarters.

Sabine changed into a pair of comfortable pants and tangtop before she crawled into her bed. With a small sigh, she freed her blonde hair from the hair bland, placing the band on the bedside table before she rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face against her pillow as she closed her eyes.

It was nice to get off her feet and not worry about what type of injury she would be healing next. She had been faced with some gruesome ones last night in the Wizardry Hospital ... she really wondered how people got themselves into such states ...

**Mark:**

Mark was so glad ti was the weekend. He finally had a moment to breath and was glad that he found himself standing in front of Sabine's quarter door. He hadn't really seen her in a while and just wanted to make sure she was still alive.

Knocking on the door as he opened, he was about to say something when he noticed that she was laying down. So he walked into the room, closed the door, and walked over to the bed. Bending down he kissed the woman's cheek and smiled.

"Hey.", he whispered, wondering if she was asleep or not.

**Sabine:**

Sabine didn't know how long she had laid down for; it certainly did not feel very long. However, she heard a knock at her door however before she could bring herself to move she heard the door open. If only for the fact the person had not waited for her to answer clued her into who it may be. As far as she knew only one person would enter after knocking instead of waiting for her to answer.

Her hunch was proved correct when she felt a pair of lips kiss her cheek before followed by a whispered, _hey_.

"Mm, hey," she stated as she rolled over onto her side to face him with a light smile. "Feel free to sit down," she then stated, as she brushed her away away from her face.

**Mark:**

Mark smiled at her, his day was immediately better when he was with the woman. He sat down on the bed and looked at her, placing a hand onto her cheek.

"So how have you been?", he questioned as he adjusted so he was sitting back on the pillows. He removed his shoes before placing his feet on the bed.

"Come on.", he said, patting his chest for her to lay her head on his chest. "I don't bite...hard.", he said, with a sly wink.

**Sabine:**

"Far too busy," she stated in response to his question. After Mark had shifted on the bed she had curled up next to him resting her head against him.

"You better not bite," she stated, "I might have to kick you out otherwise," she stated in response to his jest. Even if he did, she probably wouldn't kick him out ... that would involve moving and she really wanted to move as little as possible right now.

She closed her eyes before she asked, "What have you been up to?" She had not seen him since the day he had stopped in the Hospital Wing with the roses ... a light smile touched her lips at the recollection.

**Mark:**

"But would you really kick me out?", he questioned, resting his hand on her hair and closing his eyes. He peeked through one eye when she asked what he had been up to.

"You know. The normal. Working here, doing that.", he said, kissing her head. "Thinking of you.", he finished, before laying his head back and closing his eyes again.

"How about a nap?"

**Sabine:**

She pondered his first question over. "Probably not," she stated at length.

"A nap sounds very good," she stated, wrapping one of her arms around him before she kissed the side of his neck.

Sabine had no thought into her exhaustion. She knew it was from working too much and yet she never stopped herself from taking on too much. She never seemed to learn not to do so. Little did she know during the coming weeks she would feel tired again without even working herself to this extent.


	7. It Can’t Be

**It Can't Be**

**Sabine:**

Sabine had woken up around four in the morning, however she was unable to fall back asleep so she had gotten dressed and headed to the Hospital Wing. Rather than let her mind dwell on anything else, she automatically went through her morning routine of opening the Hospital Wing. The same routine she did almost every morning, with only a few variances to it each day.

So it was no wonder that the twenty-four year old found herself with nothing to do come six in the morning, the time she usually came into the wing. Walking into her office, Sabine took a seat in her chair.

She stared off into space. 

Uncontrollably her mind went off into the direction she had been trying to keep it from. Sabine sat there for five minutes longer before she hopped from her seat and went to the store room. Finding what she sought, she returned to her office.

Sitting down again, Sabine fumbled with the item and her wand for a few moments before she took a few breaths and just did the test. Her fingers trembled as she waited for the result to be displayed. She stared at it before she disposed of the item magically.

She then sat down at her desk and held her head. Her suspucions were confirmed.

Sitting back in her seat, she wiped the light tears from her eyes. "No reason to cry," she said softly. She should be happy about this ... why wasn't she?

**Bella:**

Rise and shine. Sort of. Bella was tired, and she didn't want to "rise and shine." But it was work, and she had to do it, and she liked it, really, it was just... early. So she reluctantly got out of bed--5 AM, said the clock--and stepped into the shower, vaguely aware of the drops hitting her back.

Numbly she went through the regular tasks of waking up, finally making her way to the Hospital Wing, ready to begin the day's work.

However, when she entered she saw not patients lined up, nor empty, clean beds, nor a smile-faced Sabine awaiting her arrival.

What was she to do? What was going on? What had happened to make the normally content woman so upset, so broken? The past month or so, she'd seemed so happy, with Mark.

Mark...

Had he... what... dumped her? It sounded so childish and immature to phrase it like that, but Bella honestly couldn't think of any other way. And now that this thought crossed her mind, she more than ever had no clue what to say.

So she stood numbly for a moment, silent, bewildered, silent. Then summoning up what little courage she had--"Are you alright?..."

**Sabine:**

Sabine jumped at the question. When had Bella arrived? Sabine had not even heard her enter the Wing. Was this truly affecting so much? It had to be, Sabine thought as she took in the younger woman's worried expression.

However, she realized soon that a minute or so had passed since the younger woman's question. "Yes ... yes. I'm fine..." she stated.

"Just found out some ..." she struggled to refrain from saying the word _distressing_, "news about myself ... thats all..."

Sabine got to her feet. "But I'm fine," she repeated with a force smile. One could easily tell it was forced. Sabine did not want to drop her problem, was it even a problem? on the other woman. She would probably wish her well. Wasn't that what people always told people when they hear they are pregnant?

"Just going to have a baby ... nothing wrong with that," she then muttered to herself, almost inaudible but some of the words were articulated enough for Bella to understand.

**Bella:**

Bella could barely make out the words Sabine was saying. _"...going to have a baby... nothing wrong..."_

Her throat closed up. A baby? Sabine was pregnant? Suddenly Isabella was scared, not for herself, for Sabine. How would she deal with this? She was clearly already upset, and Bella's panicked face was likely doing nothing to help the situation.

She tried to put on a sympathetic, comforting face, but what came out was a grimace. No, she mustn't make it worse. Even Bella was now worried, making a mountain of a molehill. Or anyways, a mountain out of a smaller mountain.

And instead of something reassuring coming out, she stupidly voiced her thoughts. "A _baby?_ Why weren't you more careful? How could you--?" She bit her lip. Oh, God. She was stupid.

She had implied that Sabine was careless, stupid. Implied that she didn't think before she acted. Damn. Now Sabine would not only worry, she'd feel stupid. Oh, God.

"I... I didn't mean that. I'm happy for you; it's alright. It's a good thing." But the words left hanging, suspended in the air, unspoken but clearly there, were "Isn't it?"

**Sabine:**

Sabine's gaze was brought to Bella after her muttered phrase if only from the expressions that had moved over her face. If the healer didn't know any better, she would have thought that Bella had taken the news than she, herself had. Was that possible. Bella after all wasn't the one with a possible life form growing in uterus.

However, at the younger woman's utterance, Sabine couldn't help the weak smile that had graced her lips. Why indeed weren't they more careful. One could only speculate. But then, in moments of passion one did not always think clearly, did they?

But before Sabine could state anything in response to the woman's words, she changed her approach. 

"I hope it's a good thing," Sabine stated with an ounce of calmness she didn't feel. "It's usually a good thing ... I just wish the timing was better ..." she sighed gently before sitting back down in her chair with a frown.

**Bella:**

_"I hope it's a good thing. It's usually a good thing ... I just wish the timing was better ..."_

Timing. What did that mean? Was there something else going on in her life, another big thing Bella knew not of? Weird.

"Timing? What do you mean, timing? What's wrong with the timing?" she asked, rather stupidly. She didn't need to keep repeating herself..

And yet she did. Because she still could not get over the initial shock of this news. It was so, so WEIRD. Which she kept repeating in her head... when Bella was confused/surprised/weirded out, she got repetitive. Very.

**Sabine:**

Despite her hesitance on being pregnant, Sabine couldn't help but smile at the younger woman's question of timing. How could she not understand what she meant? It was a simple comment. The timing of becoming pregnant had been all wrong. She wasn't ready to be having children ... she didn't have the time for it ... she didn't even have time for a pet. However, this would probably change. She would have to make time.

"I'm not ready to become a mother," she stated simply. "My time is not my own half the time, I can barely take care of myself and now in nine months I'll have to take a care a small life that can't take care of itself?" Sabine shook her head, a frown sombering her face. "I don't know if I can do it ... what if I screw the kid up!"

Sabine sighed softly. She wasn't ready for this. And yet it had happened. What was she suppose to do but muster through it? She just hoped she could...


	8. Every Heart Vibrates

**Every Heart Vibrates to a Different String**

**Mark:**

Evening was falling around the grounds of Hogwarts. A gray sky had plagued the castle and its surrounds for most of the day and made the end of the school week to a dismal end. The way the weather was acting, mirrored how the Care of Magical Creatures professor felt. His life had been pulled apart in the past few days and he just didn't know what to do anymore.

He hadn't been in his office in three days and his private quarters left untouched for about a week. It was in the Beastiary that he called home now and that is where he slept and did all his work. He had set up a small desk by the entrance and had been using a small shower that was at the very back of the sheds to clean himself up.

His eyes scanned a test during the stormy night as the clouds opened to allow the rain to fall. Standing, Mark walked over to the window and closed it with a small bang. He was about to sit back down when he heard something...or someone behind him.

Turning, he looked toward the door, trying to figure out who it was. "Hello? Can I help you?"

**Sabine:**

Sabine had not been in the castle since early in the morning. She had finally made her appointment with her doctor and had attended it that day. She had recieved her final confirmation about her condition. There was no denying it now. She could not lie to herself, and she needed to tell Mark. However, she felt so hesitant and scared about it. She knew she shouldn't, and yet she was. So much, that although her appointment had been in the morning, she had not returned to the school until the evening.

And when she had came to the castle she had to stick to her resolution to tell him. However, his not being in his office, classroom, or quarters really tested her resolved with each place she went.

Her footsteps now took her towards the Beastairy. She pulled her cloak closer around her form as she felt a chill sweep through her body with a passing breeze. As she came to the entrance of the establishment the heavens opened up their burden, releasing it to the world before.

"You're not making this easier," she whispered looking at the sky before she entered the Beastairy. Stepping inside, Sabine observed him closing a window with a snap. Her mind retreating into her thoughts she gave a slight jump when he spoke.

"Mark," she stated, "we-we need to talk..." she continued weakly, fidgeting lightly, her fingers clenched tightly together.

**Mark:**

Mark didn't need to hear the woman's voice to know that Sabine had entered into his domain. Roxy, one of the Abraxan he had been talking to, brayed loudly and kicked her hooves. Walking over to her, he patted her nose. "Shh.", he soothed, before turning to the woman and looking at her.

"Well, you aren't lying with that one.", he said, as he patted Roxy on the nose once more and walked to lean on a post that was closer to Sabine. He leaned his body against the pole and laid his head against the pillar. He blew some hair from his face before lower his head back down to look at Sabine.

If Sabine was as connected to Mark as he was to her, she would see the hurt and confusion on his face. And she would be able to feel his hurt ad confusion.

"But I don't have much to say. So why don't you go ahead and spill the beans.", he said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her. He wasn't being rude and he didn't want it to sounds rude. However, he just didn't know what to do.

**Sabine:**

Sabine winced at his statement. She knew it wasn't off the mark. She had been horrible to him and it had been eating her up. She could see the hurt and confusion in his expression, she had been seeing it the past week or so. And yet ... she had continued to push him away.

She swallowed trying to dig up her courage. She felt herself wishing the earth would just swallow her up. Sabine felt she had no right to expect anything good to come out of this. He was too good for her ... he would not have acted as she had this past month.

"I .." she swallowed. "I'm sorry," she brought herself to say. How could she say this? She couldn't just drop this on him. 

"I--I was just so confused and scared when I started suspecting and then when it turned out to be true ... I-I'm just not ready for this ... I'm scared," she spoke in a rush, whispering the last words, her arms wrapping around herself under her cloak.

Sabine was aware that she had not really told him anything. She brushed a few tears away from her eyes. "I know I should have told you ..."

She paused unsure where she was going anymore. She was rambling.

"I'm pregnant..." she finally stated, the word in a whisper. She wasn't even sure that she actually said it or not.

**Mark:**

_I'm pregnant..._

Mark had been listening to the woman and fought with himself to go to her and pull her into him. However with those final whispered words, Mark lost it himself.

He felt the tears fall from his eyes as he walked over to the woman and pulled into his arms. He kissed her head and tried to fight his own emotions back. He had to be strong, for her.

"Sabine.", he whispered, kissing her head again and holding onto her tight. He didn't want to let her go. "I...", he said, before trailing off and allowing a smile to break though for the first time.

"I guess I shouldn't be happy?", he questioned, wrapping his arms around her more. "Where do we go from here?", he finished, feeling all the angry emotions wash away.

**Sabine:**

Sabine felt her surprise acutely when he pulled her into his arms after her weak statement. She did not expect this. He should hate her or something. Sabine could not forgive herself for her actions towards him. How could he? Sabine could not understand it, but then her mind was a confused and worried mess.

Feeling herself cry, Sabine just buried her face against his shoulder, clinging to him.

"I don't know," she whispered in response to both his questions. She didn't know if he was suppose to be happy by this or not. And she most certainly did not know where they went from this point. "I don't know," she repeated.

Shaking her head lightly, she sniffed. "I can't do this," she stated softly. However, there would no way she would contemplate an abortion; that was out of the question. But she was far from certain she was ready for motherhood. Heck. Her doctor had even questioned her ... well really her time schedule and work methods towards herself. Namely, that she had to start thinking of herself...

**Mark:**

"I know you can't. But _we_ can.", he said, holding her out in front of him before smiling. "Sabine. I am going on a hunch that this child is mine. Unless you have another secret lover.", he said, before kissing her on the lips.

"I just wish you would have come to me when you had the first signs. So we could have went to the doctor's and talked it through together. As a couple.", he said, looking away from her and down at the ground. He walked away from her and leaned against the stall of one of the Hippogriffs.

"Funny how life works. I had a dream that we had a boy.", he said, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. "I am really...happy.", he whispered, wiping away a tear. "We will get through this, I promise."

**Sabine:**

"I wasn't aware you were a secret," she stated with a weak smile before he kissed her. She certainly had not denied the fact they were together when they had been talking to Bella that time in the Hospital Wing. And even if she did, she would not have bother Mark with this if he wasn't the father. However, as the case was, he was the only one in her life and hence the only one to have fathered the life form that was growing in her even as they were speaking.

When he walked away, Sabine felt his absence keenly. In away, his hold on her had been what was keeping her on her feet. Before she stated anything, she took a seat on the chair near her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. Sabine did not want to fall into her ramble again. She felt that he had caught the gist of things from it ... she hoped he did. Sabine didn't want to break down on that again. Perhaps it was obvious she had tore herself over the fact. She didn't really try to defend herself on the point.

She inclined her head to his last comments ... a light blush tinging her cheeks at the mention of the dream. Talk about foreshadowing.

"Do, do you hate me for not telling you sooner?" she finally brought herself to ask him. He had stated his unlike of her not bringing it up sooner, to go to the Doctor with her. Her mind was just in an uproar ... convinced that he was only acting so because of the baby ... that he was still angry with her for keeping it from him ... for pushing him aways during the majority of the time...

**Mark:**

Chuckling, Mark turned around and just shook his head. "Sabine Jayson. I couldn't hate you...for anything.", he said, walking toward her and kneeling down in front of her. "I love you so much. I am just hurt that you pushed me away.", he said, as he looked into her eyes.

"Maybe I love you more. But I felt like the feelings the you had for me were gone because of our last run in.", he said, resting his hands on her knees. "But I don't hate you.", he said, kissing her hands as she took them into his.

"Just promise me that we will work this out. That we won't let this come between us."

**Sabine:**

Sabine looked at him when he knelt down in front of her. At his words she felt some of her worry ease. He didn't hate her. He didn't hate her for pushing him. Sabine would not have blamed him if he did. However, she felt any reply she made in response to it would just be an excuse. An excuse to her bad behavior.

"I was, am a coward," she stated with a weak smile.

She closed her eyes briefly before she continued. "And I don't deserve you," she said softly. "But, I promise."

Sliding off her chair, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug before she whispered, "I love you, Mark and I haven't been showing it." Tears still fell from her eyes. She had not been able to stop them yet.

**Mark:**

"I don't deserve you.", he whispered before allowing the woman to pull him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around the woman and softly kissed her neck as he picked his head up to look at her.

"I will be here for you. We can take care of the child.", he said, resting his hand on her stomach. "Sabine. I am going to be a father.", he said, a tear falling from his cheek and falling to his pans.

"And you. You are going to make a fine mother.", he added, kissing her softly and looking back at her. "I love you, Sabine Jayson. I love you more that I can ever express."

**Sabine:**

It seemed they both agreed they were undeserving of each other. Perhaps that was what made them work so well together. But then again, it could also cause problems ... thinking the other always better than them.

Sabine smiled at his reassuring statement. She placed her hand over his resting over her stomach, before she wiped away the wet trail his tear had left over his cheek. "Yes, you are," she stated simply in reply to his going to be a father.

"I hope so," her mumured to his comment about her going to make a fine mother. She certainly didn't feel like the start of a fine mother. Dreading the fact she was going to have a baby ... scared over it. What a fine thing to tell one's son or daughter that their mother freaked out when finding out she was pregnant with them.

After he kissed her, Sabine leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt better already with his arms around her and his reassurances. Sabine wasn't sure what would have happened if had decided otherwise or wasn't around.


	9. A Special Day

**A Special Day**

**Sabine:**

For the longest time Sabine had been at a lost what to do. She had found out Mark's birthday was in November. Her problem was she didn't know what she could possibly get him. As sad that was, Sabine wasn't sure exactly what he would like to receive. It was disappointing her mind to think that she couldn't think of something off the top of her head.

However, as the day came closer, she had finally decided on something. They were both always so busy, Sabine more than Mark. They both knew that her time was not her own. It was probably a downside of being a healer. So her plan for his birthday was just a day for the two of them, together, doing whatever Mark wanted. She had squared away the time with Jackie ahead of time. She did not feel right leaving the entire Hospital Wing to Jackie's care ... yes Bella was there but the young woman was still only an intern. It did not feel fair to Sabine. However, the older woman had comforted Sabine in the fact, claiming she could handle it easily.

Now, Sabine just needed to draw her mind away from the Hospital Wing and get Mark away from his own duties. She feared perhaps it would not be possible. She had not revealed her plan ... what if it could not be done? Well ... she'd face that bridge if it came. She hoped it would not.

So early that morning, Sabine had left her quarters and went to the Bestairy. He would be there. The animals needed care ... yes there were other people around to help care for the animals how else did they survive without a CoMC Professor before? but Mark would want to check and deal with them personally.

She did not know if he he would be there already or not. She did not know his schedule or habits by heart yet...

**Mark:**

It was his birthday. Mark knew that. However, his day went on as normal. He had woken up after getting four hours of sleep, showered, got dressed, and went on about his duties. He stopped at his office and found a gift from his family members. He opened up the packages and found assortments of candy and clothes.

Once he finished, cleaning up from the wrapping paper, he worked on a few papers. Some of the kids just didn't understand what an essay was. After making down some things and noticing at least four kids were now failing, Mark stood and left his office.

The Bestiary was just how he had left it the night before, except now the animals were awake and bustling with activity. He opened up the door, the autumn day rather nice. His list of things to do was tacked to board near the cage of Salamanders.

Removing his shirt, he set to work on the hinges of a old stable that hadn't be used. He had been working on it for ten minutes, his body a bit mist with sweat. He ran a hand over his forehead and took a moment to scratch his naked abdominal muscles.

It was the crunch of leaves that got his attention. Standing, he turned around and smiled.

"Sabine.", he whispered, walking toward her.

**Sabine:**

And he was indeed already in the Bestairy. Sabine had to wonder at what time he got up in the morning to be present already. Sabine had followed her normal daily schedule for the most part, she would have been in th Hospital Wing getting ready for a new day at this moment and yet he was already present here.

"Morning Mark," she greet him with a smile. "I have a question for you, and you have to answer truthfully," she stated with a small warning. She really didn't know what she'd if his answer was indeed _no._ However, it would probably prove her own fault for not asking sooner instead of wanting to surprise him. It would show inadequate planning on her part. Her only excuse was that she had not really known what she was going to do until really last moment. She wanted to do something and this was what she had come up with.

"Can you get away today ... the _full_ day?" she stressed the full. She didn't want to do just a few hours. True a few hours would be nice but they could occasionally get that every few weeks ... a full day was more rare. "From work and duties." Her eyes had glanced around the Bestairy. It was her main worry. He would not want to leave the animals for the full day.

**Mark:**

_I have a question for you, and you have to answer truthfully_.

Mark's face gave off a little worry when she said this statement, but he still responded. "You got it.", he said, his hands going to his hips as she spoke. When she finished, a smile broke over his face and he laughed.

He wasn't laughing at her, but at the Abraxan nearest them. When she stressed the full day, he whined as if to say 'TAKE HIM!'. It was true. Mark had been working triple time and hadn't really gotten out for himself in a good month. So the chance to get out was rare. Especially with the woman he loved and for a whole day.

"Let me feed the, give them water, and then I am yours. But if we go anywhere, I need to shower.", he said, turning around before stopping and spinning.

"And what happened to my kiss?"

**Sabine:**

At the whinnie behind her, Sabine had turned slightly to lookat the Abraxan behind her before looking back at Mark with a smile as he laughed. She gathered he was laughing in response to the creature. However, Sabine wasn't certain what the Abraxan's whinnie had meant, but Mark clearly did.

"Good," she stated with a smile and a light sigh of relief when he stated _You got it._ That had been one worry removed from her shoulders. She was relieved at it. "Alright. And actually, I'm yours for the day," she stated, correcting him. "We're doing whatever you want, except work." She was still a little worried he would try to sneak a little work in or something. Sometimes a worry was hard to dispel.

Sabine laughed when he turned away only to spin back and demand what happened to his kiss. Instead of responding verbally she walked up to him and gave him a soft kiss before breaking away and stated, "And Happy Birthday," before she kissed him again and breaking away with a grin.

**Mark:**

He pulled the woman closer to him, the sun beating of his chest. He bent down and gave her a few short kisses before his hands moved between them and to her stomach. "Almost forgot about this little person.", he said, rubbing the area before looking back at the woman. His eyes burned with love. He kissed Sabine one more time and smiled.

"Be right back.", he said, before walking to grab his wand. He reached his jacket and pulled the instrument from his coat. Waving it, the locks sounded and food was magically given. The hay changed and water appeared for the lot of them.

"Usually I do it by hand. Gives me a moment to talk to the animals. But I definitely need some Sabine Jayson time.", he said, before grabbing his shirt and jacket. Pulling the doors shut, he turned to the woman.

"So, I can grab a shower before we go?"

**Sabine:**

Sabine watched as the man completed the rest of his duties magically with a small smile. She didn't doubt that he could have finished them all magically and he had just proved it to her and she didn't hold it against him that he preferred to do them by hand. She didn't blame him. There were somethings that one needed to deal with personally and by hand. Animals and people tended to fall under that category.

"Of course," she stated when he questioned if could take a shower before they left. "It's not as if we have to leave this minute ... which would actually be your call," she stated somewhat thoughtfully.

Instead of say anything more, she motioned for them to head back to the castle. She didn't think he meant to take a shower in the stable. However, one could never be quite sure all the time with someone.

**Mark:**

Grabbing his book that he had been meaning to take back to the castle, he walked out of the Beastiary and looked at Sabine. Tugging on his shirt, he gave her a small wink and turned back to the large oak doors. He pulled one shut and followed with the other. With a tap of his wand, the lock clicked and he nodded. "Don't want anyone stealing them.", he said, with a laugh and he walked back over to Sabine.

His eyes glanced over the woman and he ate every bit of her up. It was late November so her stomach wasn't very formed, but yet he could feel the baby whenever he was near her. As almost it was there. Wrapping his hand around hers, he smiled and bent down to give her another kiss. "You know how much I love you?", he questioned, before kissing her one more time and leading her toward the castle.

As they walked toward the castle and into it, Mark talked about preparing for the baby and how they should work things out. It was the usual, him wanting her to move into his place in Hogsmeade. Maybe her moving into his private quarters.

When they reached his quarters he opened the door and led her in. He was standing by the door of his bathroom when his conversation changed. "Mmmm. I am really glad you are pregnant, sweetheart. Don't get me wrong. But you know what I have never done on my birthday?", he questioned, pulling his shirt off and turning back to the woman. The answer was obvious.

**Sabine:**

Sabine smiled simply at his comment about not wanting anyone to steal them. She doubted the animals would allow themselves to be stolen, or at least very easily. They were genuinely fond of Mark and probably would not take kindly to someone else taking them. As to the things that weren't living, well that was a different story. There was nothing stopping people from taking those but the four walls around them. The locking of the doors were necessary for those.

_You know how much I love you?_ Sabine appeared to ponder over the question. However, her thinking was cut off when he pulled her into a kiss. Sabine returned the kiss. She kissed him once more before she allowed him to lead her towards the castle. After the kiss, Sabine had given up pondering over the question. She was content to know that he did, not how much.

Sabine didn't feel the need to speak as they traversed the corridors to his quarters, so she didn't. She was content to remain silent and walk with him. Walking into his quarters, Sabine sat herself down on one the chairs in the room, allowing her eyes to wander around the familiar area as Mark moved towards the Bathroom.

Her eyes rested on him when he spoke. _Mmmm. I am really glad you are pregnant, sweetheart. Don't get me wrong. But you know what I have never done on my birthday?_ For the first part of his statement, Sabine didn't really know what to say. It was still early in her pregnancy and she still contained mixed feelings on it, grant it she adjusting to it but it is still hard to quell her fears and worries on it... just the fact she wasn't and isn't ready for it.

"Hm?" she murmured at the end of his question. She had a small idea but would rather let him say it then guess and risk guessing wrong.

**Mark:**

_Hm?_

With that Mark walked over to the woman, his shirt falling behind him as he stood in front of her and knee-led down in front of her. Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was barely a kiss as if to invite Sabine to taste more for herself. However, his lips didn't stay in that spot for long. Before long, his lips were moving down to her neck and he stayed there. It was if he was marking his territory on the woman as he sucked on her neck.

He pulled back from her and gave her his best, persuasive smile that he knew how to give. He hadn't touched Sabine in more than a PG way since...well since a few nights after the night they first got together. His body ache to touch Sabine along her neck and to work his tongue over entire body.

His mouth met hers again allow himself to taste her as his hand worked its way up her legs, from her thighs, to her breasts. They rested there as he continued to kiss her up and down her neck to her mouth and then back again.

"This.", he groaned as he pulled her closer to him and smiled through the kiss.


	10. Old Man Winter's

**Old Man Winter's Whispered Lullaby**

Sabine: 

She had left the Hospital Wing early, much earlier than she was accustom to doing. Instead, she had left it to Jackie and Bella to close up the wing and finish up on the late evening duties. For once, Sabine did not feel guilty about leaving the duties to the other two ladies. She could not say why she didn't feel the guilt but she didn't. Maybe it was due to the life form growing inside her, but then again maybe not.

As it was, the Christmas break had just finished and the students who had gone home for the break had now returned to the castle. Even if the members of the Hospital Wing did not keep track of such things they would have realized it. There was a rush of activity in the wing. There was once more a student in there at every hour and more. The brief respite the break had afforded the three witches had come to an end and things would need to fall back into place.

But Sabine was tired. It seemed she had been causing more hinderance than help in the wing so she had left early. However, the healer neither wanted to return to her quarters or rather Mark's, nor did she want to go wandering the castle. Her mind was in a slight fog as to what she wanted to do. However, eventually the woman had made up her mind and magicked to winter cloak with her wand.

Taking the steps slowly, she gradually arrived at the Astronomy tower. It was still early in the second half of the term that there would be no classes that night. Halting before the door that led outside, Sabine wrapped her cloak around her form before opening the door and stepping onto the abandoned platform of the tower that was open to the sky. A gust of cold air hit her face and twirled the loose strands of blonde hair between their clear, icy fingers. Sabine took a deep breath, relishing the cold air before she stepped completely onto the opening, closing the door behind her.

She adjusted her cloak before she brushed away some snow and took a seat on one of the benches that was stationed in a corner against the stone barrier that kept students from accidently stepping off the tower. Once she had comfortably situated herself, she turned her gaze to look towards the sky. The sky was clear in its black abyss, broken only by the pin sized lights that speckled it and the glow of an almost full moon. Only the wind moved with life, reminding one of the cold and of Old Man Winter's presence.

For a moment Sabine closed her eyes. Well, it had felt like a moment. It seemed that she had just closed her eyes to feel the touch of the wind on her face when she felt a soft touch to her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open to note the moon's changed position, it show that more than a moment had passed, and the face of the person on the tower now with her.

**Mark:**

"You look gorgeous." Mark's voice filled the air when he noticed Sabine waking and find him standing there. For such a nervous wreck, Mark seemed pretty confident as his body stood in silhouette from the darkness of the room and soft moonlight that came in through the window near the entrance of the tower. From the light, you could see he was wearing a tank top and a pair of plaid sleep-pants.

Mark had woken up in his quarters to find himself alone. School was back in session, but it was rather late and Mark knew Sabine had to be done in the Hospital Wing. He tried to shrug it off, but after he fell asleep and had a dream that Sabine had fallen or something Mark woke up and went on a search for her.

He first stopped by her own quarters. They were mostly empty and that counts for Sabine's presence. Closing the door, he walked toward the only place he could think of. The Hospital Wing. He ran into a few students but when they didn't know what he was talking about he sent them to their dorms.

Jackie was closing up the Hospital Wing when he arrived. He was in hyper-drive as the woman spoke. _She left a few hours ago. She didn't say where she was going. But Bella said she magicked herself a cloak._ Mark smiled at her and before she could say anything else he was walking/running down the corridor.

After an hour of searching the grounds in nothing more than a tank top and a pair of sleep-pants and no shoes, Mark walked back into the school and sighed. Closing his eyes, he got a flash of the towers. Opening them up, he began the walk to the towers. He search four, but it was on the fifth that he found her.

He just stood there and allowed his breathing and heart rate to get back under control. He felt a tear escape his eye from the relief that she was safe and still here. His eyes washed over her body. She looked like an angel, almost not real. He would have approached her, but she looked to be asleep.

It wasn't until after she stirred and he spoke his first few words, he continued to speak. "I thought you ran away."

Sabine: 

A light smile had touched her lips at his first comment. However, she had quickly noticed what he was wearing and frowned. It was her first clue that he wasn't as nonchalant as he was letting on. Sabine knew that Mark would not walk around like that in the dead of winter. He wasn't that crazy. He had to have been worried about her ... why else would he be here and dressed so? The next words to be released from his lips just confirmed her suspicions.

A gentle smile touched her lips and Sabine held out her hands to him to pull him down on the bench next to her. "Sit down you goose, before you freeze," she stated in a gentle chiding tone, as she opened her cloak to share with him. Neither would mind the close proximity they would be forced to endure in result of sharing.

Sabine wanted to make light of the situation but she felt that it would not be the wisest course. She had remembered an earlier talk about previous relationships for Mark and it made sense in her mind why he would fear she had ran away. It hurt her a little to think that he would even contemplate it of her. That she would be so heartless to run away from him ... without even telling him. Sabine could never do that.

"I have no reason to run away," she stated after a moment, her voice soft. "And even if I had, I would have spoken to you before I left," she then stated. Sabine was sure she would never be able to put to rest this fear of his. After her words, her mind couldn't but wonder if she had left without saying anything, would Mark had gone after her? Would he attempt to get her back?

She wanted to ask that question but she held off on it. She almost feared the response. What if he said no? That he would not come after her? It was a terrible thing to think at times. However, her mind felt some reassurance at the fact he had came to find her this night. It gave her hope that the answers to those questions would not be no. 

"I didn't mean to worry you," she then stated softly, a small frown gracing her lips. She hadn't meant to lose track of time and yet she had. Although even as she sat there, she could feel the cold seeping into her bones from sitting outside so long. The wind had died down only a little and even now it was starting to pick up again.

**Mark:**

_A gentle smile touched her lips and Sabine held out her hands to him to pull him down on the bench next to her. "Sit down you goose, before you freeze," she stated in a gentle chiding tone, as she opened her cloak to share with him. Neither would mind the close proximity they would be forced to endure in result of sharing._

Mark didn't have to be told twice as he walked over to her and wrapped up in the cloak. He wasn't going to lie if Sabine asked him if he was cold. He was freezing and now that his body was more relaxed his feet were starting to hurt. He looked down at them as his body started to warm up and noticed that they were red.

"My poor feet." He bit his lip and felt the pain start to move up his legs. He would ignore it, but yet he knew Sabine would get angry if he didn't share. He was about to ask, when she began to speak again.

_"I have no reason to run away," she stated after a moment, her voice soft. "And even if I had, I would have spoken to you before I left," she then stated. Sabine was sure she would never be able to put to rest this fear of his. After her words, her mind couldn't but wonder if she had left without saying anything, would Mark had gone after her? Would he attempt to get her back?  
_

Mark gave her a slight kiss on her neck and leaned in closer to her so his hand could rest on her stomach. "If you ever left, I don't think I would be able to go on." His voice was barely a whisper as his mind worked around the concept of losing Sabine.

_"I didn't mean to worry you."_

"I know," he spoke, sitting up and allowed his hand to fall away from her stomach. "But can you look at my feet and tell me if they are going to ever regain feeling?" By the time he ended his question, his foot was hovering in front of them. He noticed his usual 13" foot looked smaller in the moonlight. However, you could see how red it had gotten.

Sabine: 

"What am I going to do with you," Sabine clucked good-naturedly when he had asked about his feet. However, she soon turned her attention to them for a few moments before she drew out her wand and summoned a hot footbath that appeared under his lifted feet. The water would continue to remain a bearable heat until it was magicked away. Also magically, the cuffs of his sleep pants had rolled up.

"Put them in," she ordered him. She would worry about them more later. For now, they just needed to be warmed up.

"Next time, put shoes on," she then chastised him before giving him a soft kiss. She made no mention of the fact he was without coat or winter clothing. She didn't want to heckle him too much for being worried about her. It was partly her fault anyway for his walking around in the cold. Before returning her wand to the folds of her clothes she also magicked a pair of his shoes for when they walked back.

After his feet were taken care of, Sabine turned her mind back to his earlier statement. He would not be able to go on if she left him. Sabine wasn't sure what to make of it. Did he mean it literally? God, she hoped not. She didn't even want to think about that. Instead of thinking on it, she adjusted the cloak around them, which seemed to automatically become larger, before resting her head upon his shoulder, her hands taking up one his larger ones.

"Your feet are going to be sore for a few days," she finally commented at length. It was easier to think of his current health than a possible future that may or may not happen. It was easier to contemplate the present than something that was so questionable. It was like the wind. One could never be completely sure which way it would blow and for how long. Could things ever be predicted to a 't,' as the expression goes? Sabine didn't think so.

**Mark:**

_"What am I going to do with you," Sabine clucked good-naturedly when he had asked about his feet. However, she soon turned her attention to them for a few moments before she drew out her wand and summoned a hot footbath that appeared under his lifted feet. The water would continue to remain a bearable heat until it was magicked away. Also magically, the cuffs of his sleep pants had rolled up._

"I can think of a few things," Mark stated with a smile as he placed his feet into the water. He sucked in some air and exhaled with a smile. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them when Sabine laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand.

_"Your feet are going to be sore for a few days."_

"Thank you, Healer Jayson," he joked, kissing her forehead slightly and pulling her closer to him. He switched hands with her so he could rest his other hand on her stomach. "When I woke up and you weren't there I lost my mind. I jumped up and went looking for you. I didn't know if you were hurt or what." Mark ran his hand up and down her stomach, allowing his fingers to trace slightly as he spoke.

"I ran into Jackie who was locking up. She said you left and that Bella saw you magic a winter cloak. So I thought you were outside walking around. I wasn't thinking until I was knee-deep in snow," he finished, kissing her temple and then her forehead.

"I love you."

Sabine: 

Sabine had chuckled softly when he had replied to her earlier statement. She was pretty sure he could think of a lot of things and yet they had no presence in the here and now. She had merely shook her head lightly and continued with her task.

She made no comment when he had said thank you, merely smiled lightly. She did not put up any fuss when he switched their hands about. She had almost been expecting it. Ever since he had learned about her being pregnant his hand had always found a way to rest over her stomach and the life form that was growing inside her. Sabine didn't mind it.

However, as he spoke a grown graced her lips. She felt terrible that she had worried him so. She knew it was an accident and he didn't hold it against her but she still bad about it. How could she not? "I'm sorry," she murmured before kissing the side of his neck softly. "I didn't mean to stay up here so long." She knew he under stood but she couldn't help apologizing again. It was true, though that she had not meant to stay on the tower so long. She had planned an hour at most and somehow she had stayed far beyond that... enough to make him worry.

She closed her eye briefly when he spoke the last three words, just dwelling in their meaning. Her own mouth had echoed the same words back to him, the feeling the same as when he spoke it. Sabine could say that if asked when she first started working at Hogwarts that she would ever come to say such words easily and mean them to someone she would probably think the person was crazy. 

Sabine had not asked for this and yet it had happened. Each day she was cherishing it more and more. For her it was to the point that if Mark had asked anything of her, she would probably do it. Even if he asked her to quit being a healer, as unlikely the scenario was. Mark knew better, it was her element just like his was with animals. It was crazy to even contemplate such a notion as give it up.

**Mark:**

Mark felt his entire body slow down when Sabine echoed the three words he had just spoken. A smile danced onto his lips when he gave her a meaningful kiss on the lips. He let his forehead met hers before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Sabine, you don't know how lucky I feel to have you. Everyday, I thank the stars that we met and that I was given the chance to love you. And that you love me." Mark stopped his hand on her stomach and pulled her so she would sit on his lap. She wasn't much heavier than when he picked her up before she was pregnant, but Mark wouldn't and didn't care.

Mark stopped speaking after he tried to settle her onto his lap. He rested his head onto her shoulder and sighed. "I can't believe I am going to be a father," he finally stated as a swift wind blew through the tower. It wasn't something that he had really thought about and yet he had.

"Oh! Sabine. I meant to tell you. My parent's are coming for a visit. When I say visit, I mean they are coming here to Hogwarts and will be taking us out to lunch at Hogsmeade." Mark looked up and blinked at her. "They are coming next weekend, so if you can make time I will greatly appreciate it," he added, before pulling her closer and kissing her neck.

"When is your next doctor appointment?"

Sabine: 

At his confession of his feeling, Sabine merely smiled. Her thoughts weren't directly on it as shortly after he had pulled her on it lap. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders after adjusting the cloak around them again after the movement. She didn't want neither of them to freeze. She knew Mark would think of her first more now with the baby.

She blinked when he spoke about his parents. It drew to her mind that she had not even informed her own parents she was pregnant, let alone that she was dating something. The last she had seen them had been before she started working at Hogwarts. Her mother had been happy that her daughter would be working as a Healer at both of their old schools. Her father still worried that she worked herself too ragged but hoped the school would prove less busy.

How had she managed to forget to write or visit them? How had they allowed her to do that? In thought she had started to bite on her bottom lip. After a moment she spoke. "That's fine," she stated in response with a smile. She was sure Mark would worry if she continued to frown, thinking perhaps she didn't want to meet his parents, which was not the case at all!

She turned her mind to his last question. "Whenever Jackie corners me next," she replied lightly and with a smile. She had started to see Jackie more than her normal doctor since Sabine had the feeling their child would be born at Hogwarts. It was where she spent all her time. She was pretty sure even in June she would still be around the school. It made sense in her mind.

**Mark:**

Mark noticed her frown and was about ask her if she was okay when she spoke and smiled.

_That's fine."_

"I do have to warn you. My mother is a Jewish mother. So, she is going to be asking you fifty different questions. If you get uncomfortable, then just let me know. My father is the only one who can divert her attention away for a moment." Mark shook his head and laughed. He rested his head against the cold stone wall and looked up at her.

_"Whenever Jackie corners me next."_

"Oh. Well tell Jackie that she needs to give me a timetable of her cornering attacks. Last time, I was in the middle of a lesson when she ran into the classroom and pulled me out. It was an advanced class." Mark laughed when he finished and winked at her to show her it was alright. "Have you ever seen her run?," he added with a hearty laugh. He started to laugh a little harder and took a deep breath. "Woo."

"No. But back to us. If you wanted to invite your parents up, then maybe we could all go out to lunch. But your father is a muggle, right? We may have to go somewhere besides Hogsmeade." Mark's hand left hers to scratch at his head. He wanted to have all of the families come together so they could discuss the child that Sabine was carrying. However, trying to make plans when one of the parents were muggle made it just a little bit harder.

"Maybe someplace in London."

Sabine: 

"I'll keep in mind to let her corner me when you aren't teaching a class," she teased him lightly with a smile. She had forgotten about that one encounter. However, neither witch could ever say when they would decide to do the appointment. It tend to be when they had time and when no students were around needing their attention. That had been what happened when Jackie had pulled Mark from his class. Sabine had been adamant about the fact he be present. She had not forgotten his request when she had told him she was pregnant.

However, when he spoke about her parents, the frown returned to her features. "Next week would not be best for them," she stated after a moment, guilt in her voice. "I don't need to be attacked on both sides," she then said, all but saying she hadn't told her parents anything yet. She left it to Mark to figure this out. She felt bad enough without wanting Mark to feel hurt over the fact she had yet to tell them about him or the baby yet.

She was still amused by the fact she had forgotten to inform them. How could it had happened. It floored her. Although, it never bothered her before .. but then she never had such news. Her parents were used to not hearing from her for a while. She was always so busy at the Hospital.

"But Hogsmeade isn't hidden to muggles," Sabine stated going back to the start of the subject, knowing Mark would draw things back to her last statement. "He just can't come into Hogwarts." She felt bad for her dad on that front. It was terrible that he couldn't see the school his wife and daughter had attended and now where her daughter worked.

**Mark:**

Mark noted the guilt in her voice, yet his mind couldn't fully wrap around the reason why. He knew she had told her parents that sh was pregnant. Right? How could she hold that nugget of information from two people who probably waited for this moment since Sabine was born.

He almost voiced his question about her telling them, when she spoke about Hogsmeade. He knew it wasn't hidden, but yet he didn't know if being around all those magical people would put her father out of place. "I was just saying because I don't know if your dad would be out of place. I know he has been around you and your mother, but I was just suggesting it." His voice drifted off at the end and he shrugged his shoulders. His mind was still on the whole parent's issue.

He didn't know how he would feel if Sabine hadn't told her parents. He wasn't exactly sure if he would yell...but he knew he would be shocked at how she could keep that important information from them. Sighing, he decided to ask.

Mark looked up at her and blinked. "You did tell them you are pregnant, right?" Mark smiled and shook his head. "Of course you did," he quickly added with a soft chuckle. "Sorry, that was so stupid of me."

Kissing her softly on the neck, he sighed. "I mean, how could you not tell them? This is the biggest thing to happen to me. The day I found out I sent my parent's word. And I know you did the same." Mark ended the statement with a kiss on the temple and smiled.

Sabine: 

Sabine didn't say anything in response to his statement about Hogsmeade. She would leave it up to him. He would say something and even if he didn't her mother would know it. Her mother could read her father like an open book. When she had been younger, it had always amazed her when her mother could predict her father's reaction almost to a 't.' Now she knew it was because her mother loved and knew her father so well. She was an observant woman.

However as Mark continued to speak she felt her heart drop out of her chest. It was as if he was just rubbing it in. She always felt terrible and he was making it worse. Sabine closed her eyes and dropped her head to lean against Mark's shoulder. She had to tell him that. She couldn't avoid it.

"I haven't told them." There was pain in her voice. It was evident even to the blindest person it tore at her. "I haven't talk to them since I started working here," she whispered quietly. "I'm horrible!" she stated almost sharply but still with a sinking expression. Tears had sprung to her eyes as she had spoken.

Sabine didn't dare lift her head to look at Mark's face. She didn't want to see the hurt that she was sure it was there. She had not kept it secret intentional. It had just happened. She knew she would get an earful from both her parents and she was sure she would get one from Mark at any moment now. The woman certainly would not blame him for berating her oversight, for thats what it was. It was a huge oversight on her part.

**Mark:**

Mark knew when she laid her head on his shoulder that something was wrong. His mind didn't really center on the fact she hadn't told them until she spoke it. He didn't really know what he thought was wrong until she spoke the truth. A truth he didn't think he would be able to handle.

_"I haven't told them." There was pain in her voice. It was evident even to the blindest person it tore at her. "I haven't talk to them since I started working here," she whispered quietly. "I'm horrible!" she stated almost sharply but still with a sinking expression. Tears had sprung to her eyes as she had spoken._

What did all of this mean? She hadn't spoken with them since she started her. Did they even know Mark and her were dating? And if Sabine hadn't told them...was she ashamed of him? Was it the fact he worked with animals? She never seemed to mind before, but maybe her paretns were expecting her to marry someone who made loads and loads of money.

It wasn't in Mark's personality to push Sabine away and ask her all of these questions. And he knew Sabine would know that. It nearly broke his heart when she said she was horrible and started to cry against him. He kissed her head and tried to sound like he wasn't hurt.

"Sabine. It's alright." Yet, Mark was unsure of the tone of his voice as he let out the simple statement. He heard it creck on the 'it's', but he couldn't take seeing her upset. "You have been busy. Maybe...you...**we** could write them and tell them," he added, trying to sound cheerful.

Mark was thankful for the dark that shadowed his face. Because he was sure the confusion and hurt was showing clearly.

Sabine: 

Sabine's mind was focused on the fact she had hurt him. she may not have been looking at his face she she felt the change in his body and then the crack that had entered his voice when he had spoken. It just made her feel even more horrible. Perhaps if she didn't have more hormones flowing through her system she would have been able to see things more clearly. However, for the moment her mind just wanted to rest on the negative aspects of the situation.

"Don't lie," she stated, "you're not happy about the fact." She sniffed. "I just forgot all about writing them and they haven't written me," she paused. "I'm gonna be a rotten mother ... I can't even stay in contact with my own parents!" She buried her face against his shoulders.

Perhaps it was a leap only a future mother could make. She was still insecure about becoming a mother. It was terrible to think that she could not even keep in contact with her own parents, how will that reflect on the fact that she will have a small life depending on her? Granted, the child would be constantly in her presence where as compare to her parents who were miles and miles away.

She pressed her eyes closed as her mind turned everything over. This night was just going worse and worse. First she had worried him and now she had insulted him about having yet to speak to her parents about him and the baby. How would this night become any worse?

**Mark:**

_"Don't lie," she stated, "you're not happy about the fact." She sniffed. "I just forgot all about writing them and they haven't written me," she paused. "I'm gonna be a rotten mother ... I can't even stay in contact with my own parents!" She buried her face against his shoulders._

"Don't say that. You are going to be a great mother." Mark knew this was the obvious statement to someone who said what Sabine had just said. However, the way Mark said it...he felt Sabine would have no other choice but to believe him.

"I won't lie to you. I am hurt that you have not told your parents about us. About all three of us," he stated, his hand on her stomach again. "But I still love you. And I know you are really busy," he sighed, nudging his shoulder so he could look at her face.

Mark knew he couldn't stay angry at Sabine for long. He could feel his hurt melt away as the tears ran down his shoulder. "Come on, love. Why don't we get a late snack from the kitchens and go back to my..no...our quarters?" It wasn't really a question when Mark finished. It was more of a plea. He wanted so much to feel her body next to his...even if they weren't touching.

He laid his head on the woman's neck and kissed it twice. His mouth lingered for a moment before he rested his forehead there.

Sabine: 

Sabine didn't want to dwell on his reassurance. That she would be a great mother. She couldn't help but feel the opposite. Her emotions were such a mess and they would only continue get worse as the pregnancy continued onward. She felt the truth in his words but the human mind and emotions tended to believe what they wanted to believe.

"It wasn't intentional," she whispered as she raised her head away from his shoulder as he nudged it. "I'm sorry," she murmured, blinking her eyes to allow a fresh set of tears to escape their caged on her eyelids. She knew it was going to haunt her until she rectify the situation. At least she wasn't one to go off at that very moment to do it. She was still rational in some sense.

After his small plea, Sabine nodded her head mutely. Even on his lap and wrapped in the cloak, she was feeling the cold as the night progressed around them. She slipped from his lap to sit on the bench next to him to allow him to place the shoes on his feet. After she was seated again, she took her wand from her pocket and murmured a spell that caused the hot water to disappear and dried the water from his feet.

As she waited for him to finished, she brushed the remainder of her tears from her face. She knew if she was reminded again by it a fresh wave would start. Sabine could feel them on the edge of her mind.

**Mark:**

Mark blinked and bent down to put his shoes on. He would have sat up sooner if it wasn't for the tear that fell from his eye. Mark didn't exactly know why that came or where it came from, but he knew Sabine couldn't see that. Wiping it away, he let out a cough and sat up.

"Let me see a smile," he stated, searching for her hand under the cloak. When he finally found it, he squeezed it and smiled up at her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sabine, I know that you are a wonderful women. You don't know how happy you have made me these past five months." Mark ended his speech with a kiss. The kiss was quick, yet passionate and when he broke the kiss the quiet of the tower was filled with the noise of their lips pulling apart from the kiss.

Mark ran his hand up her arm and smiled. "I love you, no matter what," he whispered and stood up to show that he was ready to get out of the tower. He stood up and made a muscle before smiling. "We better be careful walking around this late...with these guns," he joked, kissing his right arm and then his left.

He allowed the smirk to play on his lips, when he held out his hand to her. "May I escort you?"

Sabine: 

At his request for a smile, Sabine gave him a weak one before he kissed her. Her eyes closed for the few brief seconds the kiss had lasted. At his words, she smiled lightly. It wasn't as weak as the first but it wasn't her normal cheerful smile.

She gave a small laugh as he joked, a smile gracing her lips once more. "Of course," she stated when he asked if he could escort her. She accepted his hand and stood up from the bench allowing him to help her up if he had so chose.

"Where to?" she murmured when they had left the Astronomy tower. He had listed two possibilities. She was fine with either and was content to allow him to choose. She was still down about her mistake, however she tried to push it from her mind. She didn't want to upset Mark again. It seemed when she became upset, he did as well. It was comforting in a way.

As they walked, Sabine slid her other hand to the one they had clasped together, holding his hand between both of hers.

**Mark:**

_"Where to?"_

Mark smiled at her as the left the Astronomy Tower. He was, personally, feeling a little better and he only felt better when Sabine slid her hand to the one that was already clasp to hers. He looked down at them and looked back up, ready to answer the question.

"I am kind of hungry, so what say you to a midnight kitchen rendezvous?" His question fell from his mouth as his hand came to rest over his stomach. He didn't get a chance to eat dinner the night previous and his stomach had been acting up in the tower.

"If you are tired, we can go back to our quarters," he said, before placing his available hand on the back of his neck. He smiled at her as they turned a corner to come face-to-face with two students. By the way they looked they had just come in from outside and been playing in the snow.

However, Mark knew they were more horrified to see a male professor in a tank top and pj pants that weren't very concealing and a female staff member walking hand-in-hand. His suspicions as to what was going on in their mind was confirmed from the smile and blush of the students.

"Get to bed before I give you detention." He knew the excuse held no real punishment, but only himself and probably Sabine knew that. So, as the boy and girl ran toward what had to be either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw the latter would have been confirmed if Mark would have looked at the scarves, he turned toward Sabine.

Before he spoke, he looked down at himself and back up. "But if we go anywhere else in the castle, I am going to need to change."

Sabine: 

Before Sabine had been able to make any answer to Mark's inquiries as to her preferance they had turned the corner to come face to face with two students. Sabine watched as the two had looked uncomfortable as they looked at the two staff members before them. Sabine noted the slow smile and blush that had spread over their already rosy countenances.

A light smile touched her lips when Mark told them to get to their common room. She felt that there wasn't much threat in his statement and yet it had done the trick. Perhaps the students thought it better not to press their luck with the two staff members. Either way, it did not matter much since they had hurried off.

She chuckled when Mark stated that if they went anywhere he would have to change. "Well, we could do both things," she stated. "We can stop at the kitchens and bring it back to our quarters," she continued. Sabine was in fact feeling a bit tired but she didn't want to deny Mark his food since he was a bit hungry, despite the fact he wouldn't put up much of a fuss over it.

Sabine wasn't feel particularly hungry, but she wasn't full either so a snack didn't seem such a bad idea however her mind was drawing a blank as to what she would prefer to eat. It would be simplier to let Mark decide what they got if they went.

**Mark:**

Mark grinned at her and kissed her slightly. "I don't know what I would do without," he stated as he started the walk back toward the kitchens. Even as Mark spoke about the animals and his classes, his mind was wrapped around his exact statement. Where would he be right now, if he hadn't met Sabine? Would he be in bed? Would he be in the Beastary? Or would he be in his office grading the mounds of parchment that sat on his desk?

As they turned a corner, Mark dismissed every question that had filled his mind and focused on the task at hand. "I want a mug of butter beer and a hamburger." Mark finished his order with a lick of his lips. He blinked as he reached the tapestry and ticked the right fruit. It wiggled to reveal the way to the kitchens.

The passageway to the kitchens was well lit and Mark only released Sabine's hand to gain his balance as the stepped on a lower level of the area. He blinked as the light grew and showed the way into the large kitchens. Mark was shocked to find it bustling with activity this late at night.

A house elf, one short and fat and wearing a hat that kept covering his eyes came up first. "Hello. Food you want? Food you get," the creature stated, his voice deeper than most of the other creatures that filled the room. "Yes, I will take a hamburger, cooked well, and a mug of butter beer," Mark ordered, before turning to Sabine.

"And whatever she would like."

This thread is still in progress (if I ever dig up muse to reply with Sabine)… so check back later to see if it gets updated!


End file.
